Dragon Music Tales
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: These are just some musical HTTYD one-shots that I have put together. See what's behind the scenes, in different timelines, or in other worlds in my AU of How to Train Your Dragon! ***very slow updates*** If you wish to make a request, please leave them in the reviews or PM me if you want. Chapter 23: I'm Gonna Love You.
1. What More is Out There?

Dragon Music Tales

 **A/N: Okay, the title of these series of one-shots may sound cheesy, but it's the only thing I can come up with that actually didn't sound corny.**

 **I can't post these as often as other updates, so, don't expect much of these soon. I will only do thirty one-shots. I can't have too much on my plate right now.**

 **Anyhow, let's get along with the first of these one-shots! Roll it!**

What More is Out There?

* * *

 _ **Summary: pre-HTTYD**_

 _ **A five-year-old Misfit Trio hang out together after Cosette's parents' deaths. They sing a song about what else is out there now that they realize they're different than other Vikings. (How the Misfit Trio came to be).**_

* * *

Hiccup, Ragnar, and Cosette sat on a cliffside, overlooking the village.

At the age of five years old, Hiccup wore a dark green long-sleeved tunic, brown pants, and tan fur boots. Ragnar wore a red long-sleeved tunic, a black fur vest, and blue pants with brown fur boots. Cosette wore her brown hair in two cute braids over her shoulders, her bangs on her forehead and sloping down to her left cheek, her father's silver dragon pendant around her neck, and a black long-sleeved shirt, gray skirt, dark green pants, and gray fur boots.

They don't speak for a bit, for they were deep in thought. They heard whispers from the older Vikings about them when they were listening to the Council meeting earlier.

"Poor girl. No parents. Where will she go?"

"Chief said that she will stay with him."

"Oh, so Hiccup and Ragnar will have a sister."

"No, he's just letting her stay with him. No adoption."

"At least, she belongs there, with those boys. They seem to get along well."

"But, they're not like us. They probably won't make Vikings."

That last comment made them sneak out of the Great Hall. The Trio walked throughout the forest, and to their cliff. They always go there when they really have to think. Maybe that's why the elder Vikings say they're different, because they think instead of just fight and play with the other kids.

"Have you ever wondered what's out there?" Ragnar asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup inquired to his foster brother.

"I don't know. Like, there's something out there for us."

"I sometimes feel like that." said Cosette. "I wonder what else is out there."

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup said as he and his friends looked at the horizon, then down at the village.

 _ **Cosette:**_ _We've walked through all those paths before.  
_ _In and out of almost every door, oh-whoa-oh._

 _ **Ragnar:**_ _There's nothing in that town that we don't know.  
_ _When it comes to smarts, we're the best.  
_ _The highest scores on any test.  
_ _But, still, I wonder when it will be time for us to go._

 _ **All:**_ _I know there's more that's out there,  
_ _And we just haven't found it yet.  
_ _I know there's more that's out there,  
_ _Another me I haven't met._

Hiccup then stood up as he began to sing. His eyes were looking down at the village.

 _ **Hiccup:**_ _That town is full of people, yet still, we don't belong.  
_ _They only dream of victory; look at us like something's wrong.  
_ _Maybe we're better off alone.  
_ _Will we find what we're looking for if we just do it on our own?_

Ragnar and Cosette then joined him in standing up.

 _ **All:**_ _I know there's more that's out there,  
_ _Something to fill this hole inside.  
_ _I know there's more that's out there,  
_ _And I'm not afraid to try._

 _There's only so much the town could offer,  
_ _And I'm not saying that it's wrong.  
_ _But I know there's more that's out there  
_ _'Cause I've been searching all along._

The Misfit Trio then backed away a bit, still looking down at the village.

 _ **Cosette:**_ _Beyond those rooms, beyond those walls,_

 _ **Ragnar:**_ _So much to learn, I can't see it all._

 _ **Hiccup:**_ _There's something out there, calling me._

 _ **All:**_ _And it's a mystery  
_ _That I can't wait to see._

 _'Cause I know there's more that's out there,  
_ _Another place, another way.  
_ _And I know there's more that's out there,  
_ _And I'll find out someday._

 _I'll find out someday._

"Hey, let's make up a motto. For the three of us." Cosette suggested.

"Great idea." Hiccup said.

"What will it be?" Ragnar asked excitedly.

Cosette thought for a bit, then smiled. "How about…'Misfits we may be, but we have to stick together?"

"Why misfits?" asked Hiccup.

"Well, it's because we're different than the other kids. And a misfit is one way to describe someone who is different."

"I like it." Ragnar grinned.

"Okay!" Hiccup agreed.

"'Misfits we may be…'" Cosette held out her fist.

"'But we have to stick together!" Ragnar and Hiccup reached out their own fists to meet Cosette's in a group fist bump.

* * *

 **A/N: How that for a quick one-shot! The song I used is called "What More is Out There?" from** _ **Equestria Girls: The Friendship Games.**_ **Don't give me that look! I just love that song! I just feel its power and longing. I don't own the song in any way.**

 **Well, that's just an early Christmas present for you guys. It will take some time to start** _ **My Version of Riders of Berk,**_ **so, I thought I can quickly upload this. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	2. The Seeds of the Past

Dragon Music Tales

The Seeds of the Past

* * *

 _ **Summary: Astrid has a dream that made her realize what she has done that made Cosette hate her for so long, and all thanks to a spirit that visited her. Post-HTTYD.**_

* * *

Astrid felt guilty. She looked over at the Haddock house one more time before she went inside her own.

As she climbed into bed, she thought about all that had happened over that day, and the day before. As usual, Ragnar and Cosette didn't leave Hiccup's side while he was in his comatose state. Neither did Toothless. Cosette only left the house today because her dragon, Violet, was getting anxious, so she went on a short flight to stretch her wings. Other than that, they didn't leave.

Astrid closed her eyes at last, thinking about her old former friend. She was always mad at her because of something that she did. But, what was it?

"You really want to know?" asked a voice.

Astrid stood up straight in her bed. "Who's there?" she commanded.

An ethereal mist slowly manifested itself in her room as it took shape of a figure. When it was completely in the shape of a person, it revealed its face.

"Henderson?" she asked, awestruck.

The figure that had Cosette's face shook her head. "No, I'm just a spirit of the past that has taken the form of your old friend." she said. Her voice even sounded like Cosette's. "You absolutely want to know why she had cruel feelings towards you until now?"

Astrid was quiet for a few seconds. She was probably dreaming, but even if it wasn't, she wanted to know. So, she nodded her head.

The spirit smiled. "Well then, let's get a move on." she said, waving her hand. The bedroom window then opened, and Astrid's shoulder pads strapped themselves on her.

"Where are we going?" she asked warily.

The smirk from the spirit suddenly got her worried. "We're going to the past."

"Why is this suddenly sounding like a history lesson?" Astrid demanded with a dry glare. "I don't want to learn about the Trio's personal lives."

"We're not going to the past to learn about them." the spirit said. "We're going to learn about you."

She extended her hand to Astrid, and she warily took it. Then suddenly, they both started levitating out of her room, much to Astrid's surprise. She yelped and screamed as she and the spirit began flying above the sleeping village of Berk. Then, the spirit began to sing.

 _ **Spirit:**_ _As a young thing,  
Life's sure something.  
You go making choices large and small. _

_Always growing like a seedling,  
And playing is like dreaming,  
And before you know it, it's big and tall. _

In a quick burst of light, they found themselves in the daytime, and in Berk, but ten years back.

 _ **Spirit:**_ _And every little bitty choice you make,  
Sends you down a path to who you are today.  
So, let's take a little trip down memory lane,  
And see just what the past has to say. _

There, in the plaza, they saw a young Astrid watching a young Misfit Trio play together. Cosette waved over to her, and she came running towards them with a huge smile.

"Aw, look how cute you were." the spirit cooed, making Astrid blush a bit. "Looks like you were very close with her, weren't you?"

 _ **Spirit:**_ _The seeds of the past,  
They grow pretty fast.  
Just look at who you were back then. _

_The seeds as they grow,  
Look what they can show,  
Reveal the truth time and again. _

Astrid was surprised when she saw the younger version of herself and the Misfit Trio run right through her. She was about to ask why, but then she remembered that she was just watching. She wasn't really there, in the past.

There was another flash of light, and Astrid found herself and the spirit still in past Berk, but it was nighttime. The sky had colorful streams of auroras dancing in the blackness. Astrid felt her pulse stopping. It was Aurvendale's Fire, the special aurora that occurs over every ten years, bringing the infamous dragon, the Flightmare, with it.

She then saw her younger self with a tiny axe in her hands. She was listening to the older Vikings who said they saw her uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson, run off to take on the Flightmare. She remembered that they said that he froze, shaming her family honor. The younger her was about to charge at where the dragon was going, but she was stopped by Gobber. Astrid remembered being angry and hurt, which was expressed in her shouting of anguish.

 _ **Spirit:**_ _Then some distress,  
Words so careless,  
Standing there, you don't know what to do. _

_Feeling helpless,  
You can't make it hurt less,  
So you go and change your point of view. _

After another burst of light, Astrid saw the younger her starting to ignore the Misfit Trio by training as hard as she can, and by hanging out with the younger versions of Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins. Then another flash, she saw a ten-year-old version of herself hanging out with a ten-year-old Cosette again, then Ragnar, who was the same age, ran up to them with his arms bruised badly, telling them about what happened to Hiccup. Then, the younger Cosette lashed out at her younger self, then running off with the younger Ragnar.

 _ **Spirit:**_ _And in that moment, though you didn't know it,  
Your defenses set up walls you built to last, _

_Leading to the person you've become today.  
Now that you know at last,  
It all came from your past. _

Astrid tearfully watched the younger her shed a few slow tears as she watched Cosette run off. But, the younger her wiped away those tears with a scowl, and she stomped back to her training.

 _ **Astrid:**_ _The seeds of the past,  
We grow up so fast.  
Some hurts never go away. _

_**Spirit:**_ _The seeds as they grow,  
This we can't let go,  
Now, go say what you have to say. _

After one more flash of light, Astrid found herself back in her bed, in her room, the early sunlight streaming on her face. She pulled on her boots and shoulder pads, and walked outside, on her way to the Haddock house.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to upload this since yesterday, but I got distracted with my new** ** _Pokémon_** **game. It was awesome, but I really need to prioritize time. And, I had to make sure that I keep Astrid's personality intact a bit. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **The song I used is called, "The Seeds of the Past." Yes, it's also from** _ **My Little Pony**_ **, but those songs are just amazing. It's meant to be like a holiday themed song, but I thought it could work in this scenario. I don't own this song in any way, though.**

 **I hope I'll see you guys soon, hopefully with another music one-shot or with the first chapter of** _ **My Version of Riders of Berk**_ **. Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	3. My Past is Not Today

Dragon Music Tales

My Past is Not Today

* * *

 _ **Summary: Post-HTTYD**_

 _ **After her flight with the Misfit Trio, Astrid wakes up before dawn to contemplate what she felt during that moment with her former friends.**_

* * *

Astrid finally woke up and she looked out her bedroom window. It was still dark, but she knew the sun will be out any minute. She grabbed her shoulder pads and boots, put them on, and quietly snuck out.

She walked throughout the village to a cliffside. A lot has happened the night before, like that amazing flight with the Misfit Trio, mostly with Hiccup. And that secret smile Cosette sent her when she and Ragnar caught up with them.

She missed how they used to be, she'll admit that, but not aloud. Astrid wondered what happened between them, and she felt that it was all her fault.

 _ **Astrid:**_ _Power  
_ _Was all I desired,  
_ _But all that grew inside of me,  
_ _Was a darkness I acquired._

She remembered how cruel she treated the Trio when all they were doing was trying to prove themselves and standing up for each other. Now, they have dragons who understood them better than anyone. And they care about them, so much that they're not willing to tell the village of their discovery.

 _When I began to fall,  
_ _And I lost the path ahead,  
_ _That's when your friendship found me,  
_ _And it lifted me instead._

Astrid still remembered Hiccup's bliss when he was in the sky. He looked like he belonged up there. That much was evident in his emerald green eyes and his sweet lopsided smile. She was tempted to feel his short auburn locks through her fingers to see if it was that soft, from what she could tell from it slightly tickling her face when she got closer to him. She quickly dismissed the thought when she felt the blush creeping on her face.

She looked up and saw a shooting star zooming across the sky.

 _Like a phoenix burning bright  
_ _In the sky,  
_ _I'll show there's another side to me.  
_ _You can't deny._

 _I may not know what the future holds,  
_ _But hear me when I say,  
_ _That my past does not define me  
_ _'Cause my past is not today._

Astrid reached her hand out as to visually attempt to catch that shooting star. She then wondered if they would forgive her, especially Cosette. If she remembered how Hiccup and Ragnar were, and most likely still are, they would, but Cosette had the main grudge against her. She had to prove that she would be their friend, but how?

 _Ambition  
_ _Is what I believed  
_ _Would be the only way  
_ _To set me free._

Astrid knew that keeping the Trio's dragons and the Dragon's Nest a secret was a sign that they trust her, but then again, she followed them and found out about their secret, just because she was jealous.

 _But when it disappeared,  
_ _And I found myself alone,  
_ _That's when you came and got me,  
_ _And it felt like I was whole._

She finally admitted to herself. She was jealous of Hiccup's success and popularity. He had all the admiration of the village and had won the top spot of Dragon Training. But, she learned that he didn't want that. He was just using what he had learned from the dragons. And Ragnar and Cosette were just supporting him, like they always do.

 _Like a phoenix burning bright  
_ _In the sky,  
_ _I'll show there's another side to me  
_ _You can't deny._

Astrid saw the sun peeking out from the eastern horizon. Dawn was breaking. The day of Hiccup's Final Exam. Before a worried frown could make its way to her face, she had an idea. An idea that would show the Trio that she is their friend now.

 _I may not know what the future holds,  
_ _But hear me when I say  
_ _That my past does not define me  
_ _'Cause my past is not today!_

As Astrid was bathed in the growing dawn light, she made a promise to herself that she would be there for the Trio from now on, proving to them that she is their friend, and she hoped that they will give her a second chance. With that, a smile grew on her face. She ran back to her house to get ready so she can meet the Trio before Hiccup enters the ring.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to quickly upload this before the New Year. Man, has the year gone by fast.**

 **Sorry guys, but I have warned that** _ **My Version of Riders of Berk**_ **will take a while. So, while I'm doing that, these one-shots are just things to keep y'all entertained.**

 **This song I used is "My Past is Not Today" from** _ **Equestria Girls: The Friendship Games**_ **. I know, it's from** _ **My Little Pony**_ **, but I literally don't have any other songs that keep popping in my head. I don't own the song in any form or any way.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Also, I could use some song suggestions for this series of one-shots. Here's the clinker: there MUST be NO cussing or cursing or any form of bad behavior in the suggestions.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all in the next post. Happy early New Year!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	4. Proud of Your Boy

Dragon Music Tales

Proud of Your Boy

* * *

 _ **Summary: Post-HTTYD**_

 _ **A restless Hiccup sneaks out of his house on the night before the Final Trial of Dragon Training that will decide who will face the Monstrous Nightmare. Thoughts of his mother flood his head as he wondered what life would be like if she was still there with him.**_

* * *

Hiccup looked at the helmet that his father gave him hanging by his bedside. He said it was made from his mother's armor. He ran two of his fingers over the top of it. He then grabbed one of the horns and pulled it closer to him. He missed her.

True, Hiccup didn't remember much of his mother, for his father rarely talked about her. It was too heartbreaking for him. But, the only thing he ever got out of him about her was that he reminded him of her too much. That Hiccup was like the spitting image of her.

Since he still couldn't sleep, Hiccup got off his bed, and tiptoed out of the house, not bothering to wake up Ragnar and Cosette. Usually, he would bring them along with him when one or none of them could sleep, but, he wanted them to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the exam where they will decide the winner of who gets to fight the Monstrous Nightmare. And, they were stressed enough.

Hiccup walked through the forest to their cliffside, his helmet in his hands. He watched the waves crash against the sides of the cliff, and listening to the almost silence. He then glanced at the helmet, wondering what would his mother do or say if she was here. Would she be disappointed in him? Or would she not?

 _ **Hiccup:**_ _Proud of your boy  
_ _I'll make you proud of your boy.  
_ _Believe me, bad as I have been, Mom,  
_ _You're in for a pleasant surprise._

His mind wandered to the times where he, Ragnar, and Cosette would almost destroy the village just trying to prove themselves. Usually, it was just him, but the other two would always support him, no matter how crazy his ideas seem.

 _I've wasted time,  
_ _I've wasted me,  
_ _So, say I'm slow for my age,  
_ _A late bloomer, okay, I agree._

Hiccup looked at his reflection in the helmet. He remembered how badly he was teased and bullied because he still wasn't buff and muscled like the other boys his age. True, Ragnar was just about as thin as him, but he could lift up a sword and he can't. Also, he was still what older Vikings would say, "boyish".

 _That I've been a rotten kid,  
_ _Some son, some pride and some joy,  
_ _But, I'll get over these lousing up,  
_ _Messing up, screwing up times._

A grimace grew on his face when he heard the complaints that every Viking would throw at his father about him. That he wasn't a son of a mighty Chief. That he didn't deserve to be his heir, let alone a son. Well, it was him or Snotlout, and that dim-witted cousin of his can't get his brain out of the clouds to even begin thinking about anything. At least, he would grow up. But Snotlout? That didn't seem likely.

 _You see, Mom, now comes the better part,  
_ _Someone's gonna make good.  
_ _Cross his stupid heart, make good,  
_ _And finally make you proud of your boy._

Maybe he was right. Getting along with the dragons could be the key to finally having peace. If the others could just listen and not be so hard-headed. Even a dragon could understand him better that his own father ever did. And Ragnar and Cosette felt the same about their dragons.

 _Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer,  
_ _You won't get a fight here, no ma'am,  
_ _Say I'm a gold brick, a goof-off, no good,  
_ _But that can't be all that I am._

Hiccup then looked at the starry sky with determined eyes. He can show everyone that he is the son of a Chief. Maybe not the expected burly Viking they wish he could be, but he could be the one who can change everything for the better. He then looked down at the waves, then at his helmet. Thoughts of both of his parents flooded his mind.

 _Water flows under the bridge.  
_ _Let it pass, let it go.  
_ _There should be no good reason that you should believe me,  
_ _Not yet, I know._

 _But, someday and soon,  
_ _I'll make you proud of your boy.  
_ _Though I can't make myself taller,  
_ _Or smarter or handsome or wise,_

 _I'll do my best. What else can I do?  
_ _Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you,  
_ _Mom, I will try to,  
_ _Try hard to make you  
_ _Proud of your boy._

With a content smile on his face, Hiccup finally snuck his way back to his house. Hopefully, things won't be too bad during the last trial. Even though there was a big chance it would turn for the worse, he would have his foster brother, his human best friend, and their dragons to support him.

* * *

 **A/N: First post of the New Year!**

 **The song I used is called, "Proud of Your Boy", from the** _ **Aladdin**_ **Broadway show. I have my thanks to give to a Guest reviewer. But, I decided to just focus on Hiccup because I thought he would fit this song better. Snotlout, I know, also tries to prove himself to his father, but Spitelout isn't really a good father figure in my opinion. I don't own the song in any way.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and please leave some song suggestions for future chapters, even though I have a lot of ideas. But, I want to give you guys a break from** ** _My Little Pony_** **. I hope y'all have a Happy New Year! I hope I can hurry up and just post the first chapter of** _ **My Version of Riders of Berk.**_

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	5. Tonight We Strike

Dragon Music Tales

Tonight We Strike

* * *

 ** **Summary: Alvin and some of his Outcast troops begin preparations to sail to Berk in search of the Dragon Conqueror.****

* * *

Alvin the Treacherous was glaring at the map spread out on the stone circle that served as a table. This was the day that he would finally get what he wanted: revenge on Stoick the Vast.

Last that he heard of him, which was about 15 years ago, he became a father to a useless runt of a son. But instead of leaving the boy to die, he let him live as the heir of Berk, saying that he will become a great Chief. But, neither Stoick nor his son is what he wants.

He wants someone else: the Dragon Conqueror, the man who drove the dragons from Berk. And also, as a sort of personal goal, the son of his rival and object of his affections from long ago. He had killed the father of the kid, and had received word not too long after that the mother was killed during a dragon raid when she tried to protect him. All that he knows about the child was that he's still alive.

Savage, the captain of his army, then approached him, keeping his distance. "Sir, the ships are ready."

Alvin gave him a twisted smile. "Good. Stoick won't know what hit him." Then, he and Savage started making their way to the docks.

 _ ** _ **Alvin:**_**_ _ _When you live with the Outcasts,  
It's better to make your own rules.  
Ask anyone who lives outside of Berk,  
Peace and harmony are for fools! __

_**_**Outcasts:**_**_ _ _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a!__

 _ ** _ **Alvin:**_**_ _ _We go where we want when we want to,  
And we take, yes, we take as we please. (Ha-a, ha-a!)  
Not even that Conqueror can stop us! __

_**_**Savage:**_**_ _ _Or tell us to stay away!__

 _ ** _ **Outcasts:**_**_ _ _NO!__

 _ _Tonight we strike.  
Tonight we strike.  
No one's safe, so the time is right. __

__The isle of Berk's gonna feel our bite!  
Tonight we strike.  
Tonight we strike. __

__Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a!__

 _ ** _ **Alvin:**_**_ _ _So before their guards are ready  
To defend their island from harm (Ha-a, ha-a!)  
We'll make them all feel unsteady  
We'll give them cause for alarm__

 _ ** _ **Outcasts**_**_ _ _: Yeah!__

 _ _Tonight we strike.  
Tonight we strike.  
No one's safe, so the time is right. __

__The isle of Berk's gonna feel our bite.  
Tonight we strike.  
Tonight we strike.__

Alvin joins the other Outcasts in their rhythmic laughter as he and Savage climbed aboard the main ship.

 _ _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a!__

"All right, men. Bring it in." Alvin said, gathering the others together. "Here's the plan."

 _ ** _ **Alvin:**_**_ _ _While all the people are in their slumber,  
We'll be creeping beneath,  
And just like a roaring thunder,  
We'll wake them up, armed to the teeth!__

 _ ** _ **Outcasts**_**_ _ _: Tonight we strike.  
Tonight we strike.  
No one's safe so the time is right,__

 _ _The isle of Berk's gonna feel our bite.  
Tonight we strike.  
Tonight we strike.__

 _ _Tonight we strike (__ _ ** _ **Alvin:**_**_ _ _Tonight, we strike!)  
Tonight we strike (__ _ ** _ **Alvin:**_**_ _ _Nobody is safe!)  
No one's safe so the time is right.__

 _ _The isle of Berk's gonna feel our bite.  
Tonight we strike.  
Tonight we strike.__

 _ _The isle of Berk's gonna feel our bite.  
Tonight we strike.  
Tonight we strike.__

With the conclusion of their proclamation to war, the Outcasts began sailing the way to Berk.

* * *

 ** **A/N: ARGH!**** _ ** _ **My Version of Riders of Berk**_**_ ** **is taking forever to write down! So, to ease your supposed boredom, I decided to post this up, and it is a bit short.****

 ** **I have a guest reviewer, Martyn, to thank for the idea. The song was "Tonight We Strike" from**** ** _ _ **The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar**__** ** **. It's a really cute and funny short movie.****

 ** **I was having trouble figuring out what scene would this song fit in, and I chose when they were leaving for Berk the first time, so Mildew and Fungus are not here right now. But, this doesn't change that the old man will betray Berk. The old rotten piece of garbage. (shoots an arrow at a picture of him)****

 ** **Don't forget to leave a review. Also, if my anxiety doesn't get the best of me,**** _ ** _ **My Version of Riders of Berk**_**_ ** **will be coming soon. If it does overwhelm me, I'll post a different story or another chapter of this.****

 ** **Don't get mad at me! Maybe the first chapter will be ready in the next couple of weeks. If not, it will be something else.****

 ** **Got to fly! (quickly does so to escape possible angry readers)****


	6. God (Thor) Help the Outcasts

Dragon Music Tales

God (Thor) Help the Outcasts

* * *

 _ **Summary: After the incident with Hiccup and Cosette lashing out at Astrid, Ragnar wanders off to contemplate why they are ridiculed and ignored by others, just because they're different. Pre-HTTYD**_

 _ **Requested by Arwen the Storyteller.**_

* * *

Ragnar watched Hiccup's face as it twitched in pain as he wrapped his stomach in wrappings, where Snotlout had kicked him repeatedly. He also had a pretty bad bruise over his cheek where he had been punched really hard.

His eyes flittered over to his own forearms, the dark bruises still visible where the twins held him roughly. He was struggling fiercely, but he still couldn't move. Their tight grip left those ugly splotches of purple on his fair skin.

Ragnar finished wrapping Hiccup's stomach, and then turned over to Cosette, who was standing beside the window, glaring at the sky with so much anger, that if it was possible, Ragnar thought that lightning would strike down from the heavens. He went over to her, and just stood beside her. She saw him, and her glare toned down to a look of guilt.

"This is all my fault." she whimpered, looking over to Hiccup, who was trying to sit up carefully. "If only I had been with you guys instead of that mangy, traitorous, little-"

Ragnar placed a hand on her shoulder before she called Astrid something not appropriate for a 10-year-old to say.

"It wasn't your fault, Cosette." Hiccup said to her. "You just wanted to reconnect with her after so long."

"Not anymore." Cosette growled as she took a seat beside Hiccup.

Ragnar was still silent, and his friends took notice of that.

"Hey, Rag?" asked Hiccup.

"Everything okay?" Cosette chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ragnar lied. "I'm gonna take a walk. I'll see you guys in a bit." Without another second wasted, Ragnar left the room. Hiccup and Cosette looked at each other, and nodded.

* * *

 _Why do the gods hate us?_ Ragnar thought as he walked through the forest. _What did we do that makes us have bad luck? Just because we're different?! Hiccup is the best brother anyone could ask for! And Cosette, she's practically every good word in the Norse language!_ Yet Hiccup was neglected by his father, and he and Cosette were orphans. She was also half-Roman, a most hated enemy of Vikings.

They were meant for great things, though. Someday, Hiccup will become Chief, Ragnar himself is the last of a renowned family of warriors, and so is Cosette. Yet, why are they faced with so many hardships?

Ragnar stopped as he saw that he was at the cliff where he and his friends would hang out when they wanted to be alone. _That was fast._

He looked up at the mountain beside the cliff in the distance. When he was little, he thought that the mountain would lead up to Asgard, the realm of the Norse gods. If that was true, then they must know of his and his friends' troubles?

 _ **Ragnar:**_ _I don't know if you can hear me,  
_ _Or if you're even there.  
_ _I don't know if you will listen  
_ _To an orphan's prayer._

 _Yes, I know I'm just an outcast.  
_ _I shouldn't speak to you.  
_ _Still, I see thy face and wonder.  
_ _Were you once an outcast, too?_

He didn't even notice that Hiccup and Cosette were listening from behind some nearby trees when they heard him singing.

 _Thor help the outcasts,  
_ _Hungry from birth.  
_ _Show us the mercy  
_ _Some don't find on Earth._

 _Thor help my family,  
_ _We look to you, still.  
_ _Thor help the outcasts,  
_ _Or nobody will._

In his mind, he heard people praying to the gods for the usual blessings.

 _ **Voices:**_ _I ask for wealth.  
_ _I ask for fame.  
_ _I ask for glory to shine on my name._

 _I ask for love I can possess.  
_ _I ask for Thor and the Valkyries  
_ _To bless me._

Ragnar then tuned out the chanting voices in his mind. Those things meant nothing to him. Right now, he just wants some good fortune to come to him and his friends. Still unknown to him, Cosette and Hiccup were still watching him.

 _ **Ragnar:**_ _I ask for nothing I can get by.  
_ _But, I know there's many less lucky than I._

 _Please help my family,  
_ _The misused and down trod.  
_ _I thought all of us were meant  
_ _For something good._

 _Thor help the outcasts,  
_ _Just humble misfits._

"Things will change, Rag." Hiccup said, making him and Cosette's presence known to Ragnar after he had finished singing.

"You really believe that, Hiccup?" Ragnar asked.

"I don't. I know it." he said, coming over to him with Cosette.

"We'll be fine, as long as we're together." Cosette added.

Ragnar smiled at them, and the Trio shared a group hug. At least this horrible day ended in a way that was much better than expected.

* * *

 ***dodges a virtual knife***

 **Okay, retract your weapons! I'm sorry, but** _ **My Version of Riders of Berk**_ **is still in progress. But, I've gotten further in writing it. But, since I was just itching to upload something, I decided to post this.**

 **I loved your idea, Arwen. I hope you like this chapter. As for the rest of y'all, I guarantee that the first chapter of** _ **My Version of Riders of Berk**_ **will be posted, either next week or the week after that. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**

 ***dodges a virtual cupcake***

 **Not literally! Anyhow, I'll see y'all soon! Don't forget to leave a review and give me some song suggestions if you want. I'll upload these to ease your supposed boredom while I'm working on** _ **Riders of Berk**_ **.**

 **Got to fly!**


	7. I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way

Dragon Music Tales

I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way

* * *

 _ **Summary: Hiccup and Astrid act like love-struck teenagers as they think about each other after that romantic flight they took together. This brings them to the idea that they should spend more time together. Post-HTTYD.**_

* * *

Hiccup laid awake in his bed with a big dopey grin on his face. That flight a couple of hours ago was the best flight he ever took, minus the terrifying discovery of the Red Death, all because he flew with Astrid. At least, until Ragnar and Cosette flew by. But, he didn't care about that.

He smirked devilishly, for he was still going to interrogate them for the juicy details of what they were doing while he and Astrid were flying. Hiccup's thoughts then went back to the blonde shield maiden, and his snarky smirk went into a soft smile.

He had never seen Astrid smile like that before; so happy and free and without a care in the world. He knew he felt the same whenever he gets up in the air with Toothless. It was freedom, from everything.

He got out of bed and looked out his window, staring at the moon. He smiled softly when he remembered the moonlight shining on Astrid's face, and its reflection in her sapphire eyes. Of course, he had a crush on her ever since they were kids, but this time, it didn't feel like a simple admiration.

 _ **Hiccup**_ : _I never had this feeling before.  
_ _She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore.  
_ _And I see that there's more now than just flying free._

Meanwhile, Astrid was looking out her bedroom window, thinking about Hiccup. How he was crazy yet brave enough to go after her after she threatened to tell the village about his dragon friends. How his emerald eyes were glimmering with freedom when they were flying. How his auburn hair blew in the wind, gently tickling her face. How his sweet smile was true and glad.

All of his features; all of them were enhanced by the colors of the auroras and the silver glow of the moon. How did she not notice them before. It was probably because she was just so focused on training to even think about boys. But now, just Hiccup's name was enough to get her grinning widely.

 _ **Astrid**_ : _I never felt my heart beat so fast.  
_ _I'm thinking of him first and of myself last,  
_ _And how happy I want him to be._

From his house, Hiccup leans out his bedroom window to feel the breeze against his face. It wasn't as powerful and freeing when up in the sky, but it still felt good.

 _ **Hiccup**_ : _It's amazing,  
_ _Someone in my life just might be loving me.  
_ _I didn't know that I could feel this way._

From her own bedroom window, Astrid looks up and sees the stars twinkling down from above. And to think, she was up there, and that if it was possible, she would've reached up and try to grab one.

 _ **Astrid**_ : _It's so crazy,  
_ _Something in my life is better than a dream.  
_ _I didn't know that I could feel this way._

Both of them moved away from their windows, and leaned against their bedroom walls, still grinning with glee. Just thinking of the other made them feel like anything was possible.

 _ **Hiccup**_ : _She makes me warm and happy inside_.

 _ **Astrid**_ : _He smiles, and I get dizzy and starry-eyed_.

 _ **Both**_ : _All these feelings I have, have me asking,_

 _ **Astrid**_ : _Can this be love?_

 _ **Hiccup**_ : _Can this be love?_

 _ **Astrid**_ : _It's so crazy,_

 _ **Both**_ : _I can hardly breathe,  
_ _Whenever she/he says hi._

 _ **Astrid**_ : _I didn't know that I could feel,_

 _ **Hiccup**_ : _I never dreamed that I could feel,_

 _ **Both**_ : _I didn't know that I could feel this way._

Both love-struck teens slid down to the floor with smitten smiles. For once, Hiccup didn't mind that he probably looked like a doofus, and in her room, Astrid could care less that she most likely looked like a girly girl dreaming about a dashing Viking.

Maybe, just maybe, if everything goes okay with the Final Exam, they can spend some more time together. Hopefully, Hiccup's best friends will give them a break.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this one may not be as good as my other chapters, but I quickly posted this for a quick Valentine's Day one-shot, even it was short and cheesy.**

 **The song I used is called "I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way", from** ** _Lady and the Tramp 2_** **. I only saw the movie maybe twice, but this is the song that I remember the most.**

 **I'll post another one on the official day of love, featuring the other couple in my AU of** ** _HTTYD_** **.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and leave some song suggestions after Valentine's Day. I hope there's more Hiccstrid in in the new season of** ** _Race to the Edge_** **. I'm so excited for it!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	8. If You Love Me For Me

Dragon Music Tales

If You Love Me For Me

* * *

 **Summary: Ragnar and Cosette have a romantic stroll throughout Dragon's Edge, and the two finally reveal their feelings for each other. Post-RttE.**

 **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FROM "MY VERSION OF RACE TO THE EDGE"! THIS ONE-SHOT TAKES PLACE IN A STORY THAT HAS NOT BEEN POSTED YET. I WOULD SAY READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, BUT SINCE IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY, I'LL LET SLIDE JUST THIS ONCE. I'LL REMOVE THIS WARNING WHEN WE GET TO THE PROPER TIME IN THIS STORY WHEN IT COMES OUT.**

* * *

Ragnar and Cosette were sitting on a cliff edge over the lagoon at Dragon's Edge, looking at the sunset. Fossil and Violet were napping further down.

"Nice day, huh?" Ragnar attempted to start a conversation, seeing how quiet they were for the past few minutes.

"Definitely." Cosette agreed. After a couple more minutes of awkward silence, she spoke up again. "Want to take a walk? We'll let Violet and Fossil sleep."

Ragnar raised a confused eyebrow, but complied. "Ok."

The two walked for a bit through the forest. Cosette thought about how she can tell Ragnar how she felt about him, since she promised herself that today will be the day. Finally, an idea popped in her head. Quietly, she started to sing.

 _ **Cosette**_ : _Once a lass met a lad,  
_ _"You're a gentle one," said she.  
_ _In my heart, I'd be glad  
_ _If you loved me for me._

 _You say your love is true,  
_ _And I hope that it will be._

Ragnar was surprised that she was singing a song like this, but with a smile, he joined in.

 _ **Ragnar**_ : _I'd be sure if I knew  
_ _That you loved me for me._

Cosette released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her nervousness disappeared and she gained a bit more confidence.

 _ **Cosette**_ : _Could I be the one you're seeking?  
_ _Will I be the one you choose?  
_ _Can you tell my heart is speaking?  
_ _My eyes will give you clues._

 _ **Ragnar**_ : _What you see may be deceiving.  
_ _Truth lies underneath the skin._

The two reached a flower field, and Ragnar picked a beautiful yellow rose and gave it to Cosette.

 _ **Cosette**_ : _Hope will blossom by believing._

 _ **Both**_ : _The heart that lies within_.

Cosette smiled shyly while blushing light pink. She threaded the flower in the side of her head, and she and Ragnar continued walking.

 _ **Ragnar**_ : _I'll be yours.  
_ _Together, we shall always be as one,  
_ _If you love me for me._

 _ **Cosette**_ : _Who can say where we'll go? (_ _ **Ragnar**_ _: I'll be yours.)  
_ _Who can promise what will be? (Together,)  
_ _But, I'll stay by your side, (We shall always be as one,)_

 _ **Both**_ _: If you love me for me.  
_ _If you love me for me._

They reached the cliff edge where they started, and they shared an embrace as they admired the sunset. In a bold move from the confidence he mustered during their song, Ragnar moved Cosette to face him and gently placed his lips on hers. Without a moment's hesitation, she returned it, just as gentle, but the passion between them was what made the kiss strong and that spoke the words they had wanted to say.

* * *

 **A/N: All right, I have a lot of these one-shots in the** ** _Race to the Edge_** **time period. But, from now on, whenever I post these, they will mostly be before or in** ** _HTTYD, Riders of Berk,_** **or** ** _Defenders of Berk_** **time lines.**

 **Sorry if this was short yet again. I'm terrible at writing on-the-spot romantic scenes. It seems like I can only do it if the plot heads in that direction. Oh, well. Maybe I'll get better. Soon, I hope.**

 **The song I used is** ** _"If You Love Me For Me"_** **from the _Barbie_ version of ****_The Princess and the Pauper_** **. Don't ask. I used to like it like every other girl, but now, I mostly just like the songs. It brings back memories. I don't own the song in any form or way.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please leave a review and some song suggestions for future posts. Remember, no foul language and no dirty behavior with it. A reviewer suggested I do songs from** ** _Descendants._** **I will, but I'm saving them for Halloween.**

 **Well, Happy Valentine's Day! And keep a Dragon Eye out for the new season of** ** _Race to the Edge_** **. Three more days! I'm so psyched!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	9. On My Way

Dragon Music Tales

On My Way

* * *

 _ **Summary: A young Misfit Trio escape Hiccup's house to explore the forest and have some fun before Stoick notices they've been gone. Pre-HTTYD.**_

* * *

Cosette slammed the door close with a loud bang. This had to be the worst day ever. Snotlout and the twins got them in trouble. Again! And Fishlegs and Astrid didn't do anything to help her and her friends. Okay, maybe Fishlegs tried to speak up for them then chickened out at the last minute, but Hofferson chose to walk away, like she didn't care.

Oh, wait, that's right. She doesn't. Well, this wasn't the first time a situation like this happened. But, it certainly won't be the last time.

She turned to Hiccup and Ragnar, who were sitting on the bed. Hiccup was looking dejectedly down at the floor, but Ragnar was fuming like her.

"I hate those three muttonheads!" He growled, and crossed his arms.

"You and me both, Rag." Cosette agreed as she plopped down on the other side of Hiccup.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Ragnar's head. "You guys want to head out into the woods?" He asked.

Hiccup looked up at him. "Didn't Dad say that we are grounded, and that we can't leave the house today?"

Cosette smirked at the idea. "I'm down for it. Just for an hour. We'll get back before anyone notices we're gone."

Hiccup smiled. "Works for me."

"Let's do it." Ragnar grinned mischievously.

* * *

Within minutes, the Trio were in the woods, running through the shady trees, quietly giggling. This was what freedom was to them. Just running, no limitations, no Vikings bringing their spirits down. Out of the sheer pleasure of thus wonderful feeling, Hiccup started to sing.

 _ **Hiccup**_ _: Tell everybody I'm on my way.  
_ _New friends and new places to see.  
_ _With blue skies ahead, yes, I'm on my way,  
_ _And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be._

Ragnar and Cosette then joined him.

 _ **The Misfit Trio**_ _: Tell everybody I'm on my way,  
_ _And I'm loving every step I take.  
_ _With the sun beating down, yes, I'm on my way,  
_ _And I can't keep this smile off my face._

Ragnar then started to climb up a tree, and Cosette followed him as they swung from branch to branch.

 _ **Ragnar**_ _: 'Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again,  
_ _No matter what the distance between._

They then landed back on the ground where Hiccup was waiting.

 _ **Cosette**_ _: And the stories that we tell will make you smile.  
_ _Oh, it really lifts my heart._

The Misfit Trio then began running in the clearing, sending white tufts of dandelion seeds flying.

 _ **All**_ _: So tell 'em all I'm on my way.  
_ _New friends and new places to see.  
_ _And to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more?  
_ _With the moon keeping watch over me._

Cosette jumped off a big rock and spun around with the boys following her lead.

 _ **Cosette**_ _: Not the snow, not the rain can change my mind.  
_ _The sun will come out, wait and see._

Finally, the Trio reached their cliff. Hiccup ran to the edge and felt the wind blowing, making his hair fly. Ragnar and Cosette joined him in the feeling.

 _ **Hiccup**_ _: And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart.  
_ _Oh, there's nowhere I would rather be.  
_ _'Cause I'm on my way now- well and truly.  
_ _I'm on my way now._

Cosette then saw the sun. It was setting. Stoick would be back at the house soon. "Guys. We better get back." She pointed over to the position of the sun.

"Oh, gosh!" Ragnar realized.

Hiccup smiled, not worrying about getting caught anymore. "Race you both there!" He then started running.

"Hey, no head starts!" Ragnar called after him as he and Cosette took off after him.

 _ **All**_ _: Tell everybody I'm on my way,  
_ _And I just can't wait to be there.  
_ _With blue skies ahead, yes, I'm on my way,  
_ _And nothing but good times to share._

 _So tell everybody I'm on my way,  
_ _And I just can't wait to be home  
_ _With the sun beating down, yes, I'm on my way,  
_ _And nothing but good times to show._

 _I'm on my way!_

 _ **Hiccup**_ _: Yes, I'm on my way!_

The Trio reached the house and went into Hiccup's bedroom and collapsed on the bed, laughing happily. If someone asked Stoick what had happened when he returned home, he would just say that those three were sleeping on the bed with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating this in so long. I had other stories being worked on, and I was fresh out of song ideas. I had some suggestions, but I am waiting until I had some breathing room for them.**

 **I think this is one of my better one-shots, and I absolutely love this song! It's one from one of my favorite Disney movies growing up. It's "On My Way", from _Brother Bear_. I sadly don't own it, though. I have another song from the movie that I'm trying to get together, but it won't be posted for a long while. **

**Please leave a review about what y'all think, and please some suggestions for songs. Either in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	10. Ways to be Wicked

Dragon Music Tales

Ways to be Wicked

* * *

 _ **Summary: In an alternate universe, when the Final Exam goes wrong, the Misfit Trio fights back against their people and runs away with Astrid, their dragons, and the dragons from the Arena. Three years later, they now live at the Dragon Sanctuary with Hiccup's mother, Valka, who was thought to be dead, and are now vigilantes and rescue captive dragons from Dragon trappers and hunters. The following one-shot is one of their missions.**_

* * *

Up in the Northern Seas, a trapper ship sailed smoothly across the icy waters. Eret, son of Eret, scanned the skies above him for any troubles.

Especially those nuisances: the Dragon Riders. Two boys, two girls. They had tamed a Deadly Nadder, and three very rare dragons: a BoneKnapper, a Grapple Grounder, and even a Night Fury. And they all wore colorful face paint to conceal their identities. Those four were most likely associated with the previous Rider that had been a thorn in his side for almost five years. He only got away with a few deliveries. And it has gotten worse when those four showed.

"Dragon Riders!" One of the crew members shouted.

Eret groaned. Speak of the devils themselves. He turned around and saw four dragons coming their way and fast. The one in the front, riding the Night Fury, took out a metal canister and began spraying a stream of Hideous Zippleback gas over the ship. Once he got to the other end, he ignited it, causing the gas to explode.

The crew began coughing as they tried to fan away the smoke. Four thuds were then heard as the Riders landed on the ship. Eret glared at the silhouettes as voices began singing.

 _ **All four:**_ _We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D!  
_ _We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D!  
_ _Come on!_

As they began chanting, the silhouettes began moving quickly, giving the crew shivers. According to some rumors, they move so quick and agile through their diversions that some believe they might be ghosts.

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey!  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey!  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey!  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

Then, one by one, they made themselves visible as they sung.

The leader, the one who rides the Night Fury, made himself known first. He had shaggy auburn hair with two strands braided behind his right ear, fair skin, and haunting green eyes. He wore a red long-sleeved tunic, leather armbands, brown leggings, brown leather boots, and brown leather armor all over his chest and shoulders. His shoulders bore pads, with one of them having an insignia of a Night Fury. He also had red face paint across his cheeks.

 _ **Hiccup**_ _: Crashing the party.  
_ _Guess they lost my invitation.  
_ _Friendly reminder:  
_ _Got my own kind of persuasion._

The second was one of the girls, the one that rode the Nadder. She was considered a great beauty, with blonde hair in a braid with bangs parting to her left, steel blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a dark blue shirt with metal shoulder pads, a leather skirt, blue leggings, and brown leather boots. On her face, she wore orange and blue face paint, and she twirled a battle axe in her hand.

 _ **Astrid**_ _: Looks like this place could use  
_ _A bit of misbehavior.  
_ _Happily ever after  
_ _With a little flavor._

The third was the other male member, the one that rides the BoneKnapper. He had auburn hair as well, but his was more red and wild. He also had dark blue eyes and fair skin. He wore a dark navy blue long-sleeved tunic, black pants, brown leather boots, metal leg guards, and leather armbands. On his hip, there was a shiny sword that was surprisingly strong, since it could cut through metal. On his face was blue and gold face paint.

 _ **Ragnar**_ _: Bad to the bone  
_ _With even worse intentions.  
_ _We're gonna steal the show  
_ _And leave 'em all defenseless._

Finally, there was the other girl, the one that rides the Grapple Grounder. She also was a rare beauty, with her long brown hair tied into a low ponytail down her back and bangs down the left side of her face, brown eyes, and tan skin. She wore a dark green shirt with sleeves going to her elbows, a brown leather skirt, navy blue leggings, brown leather boots, and a small light gray fur vest. On her back was a bow made out of a strange metal component that can become two daggers when split apart. And on her hip was a leather sheath full of arrows. Her face was painted with yellow and purple paint.

 _ **Cosette**_ _: A fairy tale life can be  
_ _Oh so overrated.  
_ _So raise your voices and  
_ _Let's get it activated._

The four then readied their weapons as they quickly circled the crew.

 _ **All**_ _: Long live havin' some fun.  
_ _We take what we want.  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _With us, evil lives on  
_ _The right side of wrong.  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked._

The three dragons that were circling above the ship fired fire, or in the Nadder's case, sharp tail spines.

 _Fire, fire.  
_ _Hot, hot.  
_ _Do you feel it?  
_ _Pin, pin._

 _Take a hint.  
_ _Come on, let 'em go.  
_ _Change the way the story's told!_

While they were distracted, the leader headed down into the ship with his Night Fury.

 _ **Hiccup**_ _: This time the dark is finally  
_ _Getting your attention._

Back up top, everyone was fighting off the crew while teasing them.

 _ **Cosette**_ _: We're wicked by the book,  
_ _And class is back in session._

 _ **Ragnar**_ _: You like it, steal it.  
_ _Gotta beat 'em to the treasure._

 _ **Astrid**_ _: A rite of passage,_

 _ **All**_ _: Bad just doesn't get much better!_

As they sing, down below, the leader was picking the locks of the cages.

 _Long live havin' some fun.  
_ _We take what we want.  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _With us, evil lives on  
_ _The right side of wrong.  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _ **Hiccup**_ _: Mother always knows best._

 _ **Cosette**_ _: Show her, pass every test._

 _ **Ragnar**_ _: Hear her voice in my head._

 _ **Astrid**_ _: Evil is the only_

 _ **All:**_ _Real way to win._

 _We got all the ways to be  
_ _(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
_ _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _ **Ragnar**_ _: Let's go!_

 _ **All:**_ _We got all the ways to be  
_ _(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
_ _W-I-C-K-E-D!_

 _Long live havin' some fun.  
_ _We take what we want.  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _With us, evil lives on  
_ _The right side of wrong.  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _Cruel and unusual.  
_ _We're taking control.  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _With us, evil lives on  
_ _The right side of wrong.  
_ _There's so many ways to be wicked._

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

Finally, the leader picked the last lock. He then got on his Night Fury and as they made their way back up to the deck with the freed dragons following behind. The other three then whistled to their dragons and got on them.

 _We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D!  
_ _We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D!  
_ _We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D!  
_ _We got all the ways to be-_

 _ **Hiccup**_ _: So many ways to be wicked._

The four then began laughing as they flew out of sight. Eret growled. He really hates those annoying Riders.

* * *

Hiccup, Ragnar, Cosette, and Astrid were still laughing as they led the freed flock of dragons.

"Well, that was fun!" Cosette said, lying down on Violet's back.

"Tell me about it!" Ragnar agreed, petting Fossil's head.

"I love it when we tease them, though!" Astrid said. "They think we're the bad guys, and we give what for. Talk about irony."

Hiccup laughed. "Can you guys believe that it's been three whole years since we left Berk?" Toothless warbled, remembering that day.

"Yeah." Astrid said. "And thanks to you guys, Stormfly and I are great partners." She petted her Nadder's head, making her squawk happily.

"You still don't regret leaving?" Cosette asked her, sitting back up.

"Hey, you three saw the truth about dragons." Astrid said. "There's not a lot of honest Vikings out there."

"You got that right." Ragnar said.

"Come on, guys." Hiccup said. "Let's head back. Mom will be waiting."

"She probably won't have to wait long." Ragnar said as he pointed ahead. They looked over and saw the magnificent ice structure that now serves as their home.

"We're back." Cosette said as they flew in through the entrance.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating this in so long, but I think this may be my best one, if not the longest one. When I first heard "Ways to be Wicked", I absolutely loved it. And I thought it could work in this scenario of an alternate universe. I don't own it in any way or form, though.**

 **Also,** ** _Descendants 2_** **is finally out tonight, so I posted this in honor of it. Can't wait to watch it.**

 **See you next time! Got to fly! ;)**


	11. The Midnight in Me

Dragon Music Tales

The Midnight in Me

* * *

 **Summary: After the Riders' first victory over the Dragon Hunters, upon returning to the Edge, Cosette finds some time alone to contemplate a personal discovery that had been haunting her for so long. Post-RttE.**

 **WARNING: THIS TAKES PLACE IN A STORY THAT HASN'T BEEN POSTED YET. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS, THEN TURN AWAY NOW. THIS WARNING WILL BE REMOVED WHEN POINT IN FUTURE STORY IS OUT.**

* * *

The Riders were very silent as they flew back to the Dragon's Edge. Their first encounter and victory with the Dragon Hunters was one that was definitely surprising. Not only were these Hunters knowledgeable about dragons, unlike their previous foes, but that their supposed ally, Heather, betrayed them again to side with her brother, Dagur.

However, Ragnar noticed that Cosette was more quiet than usual. Astrid told him that she and her were interrogated, but they didn't break, and that Cosette told her that they didn't abuse or assault her, either. But something did happen that made the Henderson girl turn even quieter than a mouse.

Finally, he had enough of her silence, and flew in next to her. "Hey, Sette. Is everything okay?"

Cosette snapped out of her daze and turned to the Iverson boy. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Rag." She assured him.

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Astrid told me that you've been looking like you saw a ghost for the past few hours."

Cosette gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, really. Just a little on edge. I just want to get some sleep tonight."

Ragnar saw that it seemed futile to get some information out of her right now. "Okay." He complied. "If you need to say something, I'm here for you."

Cosette almost blushed at what he said, but gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Ragnar." She said.

Ragnar returned the smile, and then flew off to catch up with Hiccup. Once he did, Cosette's smile faded.

* * *

Later that night, in her hut, Cosette tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Chills ran over her spine as she remembered her interrogation with Ryker. Strangely, there was no one else in the room. He also didn't want info about the riders, but more about her personal life, since he kept staring at her like she was a ghost.

What startled her the most was that he called her Penelope. And that was her mother's name.

He then told her that once, his brother, had a lovely woman by his side. And that soon, they had a child. But, the mother didn't want to raise her child to be a "monster" as she soon saw the father to be. So, she took the child and they ran away. And that was 18 years ago.

Cosette finally gave up on sleep and left her hut. Violet saw her Rider leave, and went up to her, nuzzling her. She smiled at her Grapple Grounder and stroked the top of her head. She then looked down on the strange mark on her dragon. The brand. They did that to her.

"You up for a quick flight, girl?" She softly asked.

Violet seemed to sense her Rider's uneasiness and lowered her neck down for her to climb on. She smiled, swung her leg over, and the two took off into the sky.

After a few minutes of circling the island, Cosette finally steered Violet towards the lagoon. Once the purple Grapple Grounder landed, she slid off her saddle, still feeling down in the dumps. Worries came rushing through her head.

Should she tell the others about this? If she did, they would think that she is a traitor, maybe even Ragnar and Hiccup would agree.

 _No!_ She thought. _They're my best friends. They would never think of me that way!_ Feeling her worries eating away at her conscience, Cosette began to sing as she neared the lagoon.

 _ **Cosette** : It used to be so simple._  
 _It was a world I understood._  
 _I didn't know what I didn't know,_  
 _And life seemed pretty good._

When she reached the shore, she knelt down and looked down at her reflection in the moonlit water. As she looked into it, it didn't feel familiar; like she was staring at a total stranger.

 _But now, a darkness rises_  
 _From somewhere deep inside of me._  
 _That power overtakes me._  
 _Can I keep this dark past from getting free?_

She looked away for a second and turned her gaze to the silver line that was the horizon. A small smile came onto her face as memories from her time as a little girl when it was just her, Hiccup, and Ragnar; to the adventures they had with the other Dragon Riders.

 _If I can stay with the light,_  
 _I know I'll be free._  
 _And I can start to be whole,_  
 _I can start to be me._

The smile faded as the revelation she had concerning the Dragon Hunters came back into her mind, and Cosette looked back at her reflection. But instead of the Dragon Rider she is, she saw someone completely different.

 _But instead I am struggling_  
 _With all that I see,_  
 _And my friends_  
 _Mustn't see the hunter in me!_

The reflection Cosette saw had her hair styled the same, wore the same clothes, except her dragon pendant was gone and was replaced with a bronze medallion bearing the tribal crest of the Hunters. In addition to her twin Gronckle Iron daggers, she also had a sheath filled with dragon root arrows. What scared her the most was the dastardly grin the reflection bore. Cosette quickly swiped her hand against the clear water, making the reflection ripple until she again saw her true self.

 _The hunter in me!_  
 _They mustn't see the hunter in me._

But is it really? She thought glumly as she finished her lament. Who is she really, Cosette Henderson, the daughter of Erik and Penelope Henderson, loyal Dragon Rider of Berk, or is she really meant to be a Dragon Hunter? And not just any Hunter, but the heir of the tribe; daughter of Viggo Grimborn.

 _It's probably best they don't know._ She thought as tears finally came into her eyes all day since the frightening discovery. Cosette then watched as the tears dripped into the water, rippling her reflection again. _For their sake more than mine._

* * *

 **A/N: Geez, sorry for taking so long. And this is a real update; for those who were confused when I deleted one-shots that were really bad. Sorry about that; couldn't find the time to clarify things until now.**

 **This is the first of the three Halloween-based one-shots I will be posting this month. The song I used is "The Midnight in Me" from _Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree._ When I heard this song when I was working with my AU of _HTTYD_ , I knew this could work like this. I don't own the song in any way, though. **

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review about what you think. I'll see y'all next time. Remember, after these Halloween one-shots, I'll be back to taking song suggestions if you want to make requests. But, they must be clean and appropriate. This is rated K.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	12. Evil Like Me

Dragon Music Tales

Evil Like Me

* * *

 _ **Summary: A nightmare of joining forces with her biological father, Viggo Grimborn, leaves Cosette in a worse state of mind than she was before she and her friends got tangled up in exploiting the plots of the Dragon Hunters.**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT TAKES PLACE IN A STORY THAT HAS NOT BEEN RELEASED YET. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS, THEN TURN AWAY NOW. I'LL REMOVE THIS WHEN SPECIFIC PLACE IN STORY IS POSTED.**_

* * *

Cosette found herself walking around an unfamiliar island instead of on the Edge. The darkness all seem to itch her, as if a wild creature would jump out and attack. She then felt herself turning and going inside a cave that was lit with torches.

Once in a while, she found iron barred doors; doors that were very familiar and that always sent chills down her spine. They were dragon cages. She then had a better good suspicion as to where she is. She is on the island of the Dragon Hunters.

Soon, Cosette found herself in an arena where multiple barred doors were circled around. She felt the pressure around her and started to sing as dragons being held captive behind those doors slowly began to stir.

 _ **Cosette** : Look at you,  
_ _Look at me.  
_ _Is this who I'm meant to be,  
_ _Father?_

In her subconscious, she had a feeling she knew who she was referring to, but she still kept on singing for some reason.

 _Is it wrong?  
_ _Is it right?  
_ _Being a thief in the night?  
_ _Father._

 _Tell me what to do._

Suddenly, a door opened. "No need to feel so lost, child." A voice said, echoing through the caves. Cosette turned around and saw the evil mastermind himself, Viggo Grimborn, entering the arena. He came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Strangely, she didn't pull away as he began to sing.

 _ **Viggo** : I was once like you, my child,  
_ _Slightly insecure.  
_ _Argued with my father, too.  
_ _Thought I was mature._

He then moved away from Cosette as he walked around the arena, circling her.

 _But I put my heart aside,  
_ _And I used my head.  
_ _Now I think it's time you learned  
_ _What dear old papa said._

Viggo then stopped in front of a cage, where a dragon had woken up.

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
_ _Don't you wanna be mean?  
_ _Don't you wanna make mischief  
_ _Your daily routine?_

 _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor,  
_ _But when you're evil, doing less is doing more.  
_ _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?  
_ _Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?_

Viggo then pulled down a lever, and one of the cage doors began to open. Cosette cautiously came closer to him.

 _I have tried my whole life long  
_ _To do the worst I can.  
_ _Clawed my way to victory,  
_ _Built my master plan._

 _Now the time has come, my dear,  
_ _For you to take your place.  
_ _Promise me you will try to be  
_ _An absolute disgrace._

Viggo then takes one of her daggers that was hanging from her waist and fingers it, admiring the silvery sheen of the forged Gronckle Iron.

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
_ _Don't you wanna be cruel?  
_ _Don't you wanna be nasty  
_ _And brutal and cool?_

He then roughly stabbed the blade into the nearby stone wall, making small chips of rock fall off. Cosette shuddered a little when she suddenly got the notion that Viggo was picturing the end of her friends; mainly Hiccup and Ragnar.

 _And when you end your friends, that's when your reign begins.  
_ _Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?  
_ _Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?  
_ _Don't you wanna be finger-licking evil to the bone?_

Cosette pulled her dagger out and placed it back on her side as she followed Viggo into the cave, which was dimly lit with only a couple of torches every few hundred meters.

 _This is not for us to ponder,  
_ _This was preordained.  
_ _You and I shall rule together;  
_ _Freedom soon regained._

 _Master of the universe, powerful and strong.  
_ _Daughter, hear me, h_ _elp me, join me,  
_ _Won't you sing along?_

A smirk then spread across Cosette's face. A smirk she had seen too many times. Her mind was screaming at her, wondering what in Odin's name is she doing. She can't possibly be considering this? Her fear increased when she heard herself singing along with Viggo.

 _ **Both** : Now we're gonna be evil, it's true.  
_ _Never gonna think twice._

 _ **Cosette** : And we're gonna be spiteful,_

 _ **Viggo** : Yes, spiteful.  
_ _That's nice._

Soon, they came to a chained up Gronckle. It was scarred badly, and it was practically half-starved.

 _In just an hour or two,  
_ _Our future's safe and sure.  
_ _This father-daughter act is going out on tour._

As he finished, Viggo handed Cosette a sword and gestured over to the poor Gronckle, motioning to what he wanted her to do.

 _If you wanna be evil and awful and free,  
_ _Then you should thank your lucky star  
_ _That you were born the girl you are:  
_ _The daughter of an evilicious king like me!_

Cosette grinned maliciously and held her sword over her head. She then brought it down on the Gronckle with a mighty swipe.

* * *

The Henderson girl screamed in fright as she woke up in her bed, in her hut, on the Dragon's Edge. She slowly regained her breathing as her Grapple Grounder, Violet, came over to her, hearing her Rider scream.

Violet nudged her head against Cosette, and the Henderson girl hugged her dragon's head tightly as she began to softly cry. This was getting too complicated to handle now. She decided that it was time to at least tell Hiccup and Ragnar about this.

She then mentally slapped herself when she realized that all the other riders will be planning an attack on the Hunters' stronghold to rescue Heather. It's too risky to be any different right now. Ragnar had convinced Hiccup to let Cosette stay off the mission, seeing that every time they encounter the Hunters, he saw that she is too deep in thought to really focus.

Reluctantly, Hiccup complied, to keep their best friend safe. But now, Cosette wondered if this was a good idea. These fears are starting to get to her too much. Either she would let these nightmares overcome her, or it is time to face them.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's my second Halloween one-shot! I hope that those who dared to read this enjoyed it. I'll have the third and final one-shot celebrating All Hallow's Eve by the 31st.**

 **The song I used is "Evil Like Me" from _Descendants_. I don't own it in any way, though. **

**Please leave a review about what y'all think, and leave some song suggestions for future one-shots. I have received a few, and I have a few ideas on how some could work.**

 **See you guys next time! Got to fly! ;)**


	13. Rotten to the Core

Dragon Music Tales

Rotten to the Core

* * *

 **Summary: The Misfit Trio and Astrid launch another attack and dragon rescue; this time on their old home, Berk. Everyone was horrified and/or surprised to see how much they had changed, but none more than Stoick, who had never forgave himself for what had happened three years ago.**

 **Part two of Runaway AU. Read "Ways to be Wicked" chapter first before continuing.**

* * *

It was late at night on the isle of Berk. Stoick was out on a late night stroll through the village. He kept his mind on that day, the day when they left. Everything that happened that day three years was still vivid; as if it all had happened yesterday.

* * *

Stoick glared with anger as he looked down at the legendary Night Fury being held down by some Vikings. He glanced over to the Misfit Trio. Hiccup was struggling in Astrid's arms, pleading to them not to hurt the dragon, while Ragnar and Cosette were blocking other Vikings from getting to those other rare dragons.

A Viking handed him an axe, seeing if he wanted the honor to kill the Night Fury. He took it and slowly raised it up high above. The Night Fury looked up at him, and for a split second, Stoick thought there was fear in that beast 's eyes. But he dismissed the thought. Dragons are dangerous, heartless monsters. He held the axe tight, ready to smite it down.

"NOOOOOO!" Three piercing loud cries screamed out from the Trio's lungs. Hiccup finally removed Astrid's arms from around him, charged up to his father, and with all his might, pushed him away from the Night Fury, making him drop the axe.

Seeing that this was its chance, the Night Fury jumped up high and shook off the Vikings that were holding it down with a loud roar.

Stoick saw that the dragon was now back to battle stance, so he grabbed his dropped axe and was about to attack, but Hiccup got in front of him and blocked him, his arms outstretched to both sides.

"Hiccup!" He exclaimed, seeing that his son was glaring at him with pure anger in his eyes, eyes that resembled his mother's.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Hiccup shouted.

"Neither will we!" Ragnar added as he got next to his foster brother.

Cosette was running past the cage doors containing the other captive dragons besides the Monstrous Nightmare, and one by one, she quickly pulled down their levers, opening them. The Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback, the Terrible Terror, and the Gronckle all came out. It was like there was a dragon attack in the Arena.

"Time to blow this joint, guys!" Cosette called to Hiccup and Ragnar as she jumped onto the purple dragon.

The boys nodded, and Ragnar signalled something to the Boneknapper. The dragon fired a red-hot fireball over near Stoick, making him dodge it. That bought enough time for Hiccup to jump onto the Night Fury and for Ragnar to leap up high and climb onto the back of the Boneknapper.

As all the dragons scurry out of the Arena and outside, the Trio, on top of those rare dragons, followed suit; Astrid even jumped on behind Hiccup on the Night Fury as they flew off into the horizon with the other five dragons.

* * *

That had been three years ago. And there was still no sign of them; if they'd be dead or alive. Stoick still thought that if they were still alive, they would've come back by now.

Suddenly, a roar echoed throughout the sky. Four dragon silhouettes appeared in the night sky, and then they all split up.

"Dragon attack!" Someone shouted, and immediately, it was like the whole village was armed and ready to fight. But Stoick was confused. It was only four dragons. Why the need for such preparation?

He soon found out why. There were human figures on the dragons. As Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut; who were now 18 years old, gathered around him as one of the dragons landed in front of him. Frighteningly, it was a Night Fury.

The figure slid off the dragon's back. It was an eighteen-year-old boy with shaggy auburn hair; two braids behind his right ear, a lean figure, fair skin, and haunting green eyes that glowed brightly as fireballs started raining down. His cheeks had red stripes painted across, and he wore a red tunic, brown leather armor on his chest, matching armbands, and light brown pants with leather boots.

"Me like-y." Ruffnut purred at the sight of him. But Stoick recognized the young man anywhere.

"Hiccup?" He questioned. The young man only glared at him, confirming his suspicions.

"Hiccup?" Everyone else asked, shocked. Hiccup only glared at them as he pulled out a sword from a sheath on his hip. Suddenly, the blade was lit on fire as the rogue rider twirled the sword in his hand and began to sing.

 _ **Hiccup** : They say I'm trouble.  
_ _They say I'm bad.  
_ _They say I'm evil,  
_ _And that makes me glad._

From another side of town, a Boneknapper flew overhead and another rider jumped off it, landing in the square, twirling a similar silver sword in his hand. He also had auburn hair like Hiccup, except his was more red and wild, and it glowed brightly with the sparks flying everywhere as his dragon fired at the ground. His blue eyes were illuminated by the red flames, and he also had fair skin. He had on a navy blue tunic, black pants, brown leather boots, metal leg guards on his knees, and leather armbands. He had blue and gold face paint on, decorating his face in a jagged thunderbolt across. It was Ragnar Iverson.

 _ **Ragnar** : A dirty no-good,  
_ _Down to the bone.  
_ _Your worst nightmare  
_ _Can't take me home._

Running through town towards the Arena where captive dragons are kept, a young woman dodged and fought her way past Vikings with two curved daggers while a purple Grapple Grounder spiralled through the sky, dodging attacks. The woman was beautiful, with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail, bangs down her left cheek, chocolate brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a dark green shirt, a brown leather skirt, navy blue leggings, brown leather boots, and a small gray fur vest. Her face was painted with yellow and purple swirls. It was Cosette Henderson.

 _ **Cosette** : So, I've got some mischief  
_ _In my blood.  
_ _Can you blame me?  
_ _I never got no love._

And landing beside Hiccup, who was confronting familiar faces, another woman came down from the back of a blue Deadly Nadder with a battle axe in hand. She was also quite lovely, with golden blonde hair in a braid, steel blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a blue shirt with metal shoulder pads, a leather skirt with skulls emblazoned on the waist, blue leggings, and brown leather boots. She had orange and light blue paint on her face.

"Astrid?" Stoick asked, recognizing the Hofferson girl. She only glared at him.

 _ **Astrid** : They think I'm callous,  
_ _A low-life hood.  
_ _I feel so useless._

From all sides of town, the four of their voices echoed throughout Berk as they did their assignments.

 _ **All** : Misunderstood!_

 _ **Girls** : Mirror, mirror on the wall,  
_ _Who's the baddest of them all?  
_ _Welcome to my wicked world.  
_ _Wicked world._

 _ **All** : I'm rotten to the core,  
_ _Rotten to the core.  
_ _I'm rotten to the core.  
_ _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid I was,  
_ _Like the kid I was before.  
_ _I'm rotten to the core.  
_ _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core._

Hiccup fought against Snotlout with fire sword clashing against sword, while Astrid sparred with the twins. Fishlegs was terrified as the Night Fury snarled at him while he fought off Stoick and Gobber.

 _ **Hiccup** : Call me a schemer.  
_ _Call me a freak.  
_ _How can you say that?  
I_ _'m just unique._

With Ragnar, he was fighting with some Vikings while taunting them.

 _ **Ragnar** : What, me a traitor?  
_ _Ain't got your back?  
_ _Are we not friends?  
_ _What's up with that?_

Cosette had just reached the Arena and immediately knocked out a male Viking, who had whistled at her when he saw her, much to her disgust.

 _ **Cosette** : So I'm a misfit.  
_ _So I'm a flirt.  
_ _I broke your heart.  
_ _I made ya hurt?_

Astrid had just finished sending Tuffnut onto his back while breaking his spear before taunting Ruffnut to continue fighting just so that the female Thorston can keep her predatory eyes off of Hiccup.

 _ **Astrid** : The past is past;  
_ _Forgive, forget.  
_ _The truth is,_

 _ **All** : You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _ **Girls** : Mirror, mirror on the wall,  
_ _Who's the baddest of them all?  
_ _Welcome to my wicked world.  
_ _Wicked world._

In the Arena, Cosette had unlocked all of the cages, and beckoned to the dragons to follow her. Seeing that the human was not going to hurt them, the dragons did so and took off into the sky. From their positions, the other three saw all of the captive dragons take off and quickly finished up their battles.

 _ **All** : I'm rotten to the core,  
_ _Rotten to the core.  
_ _I'm rotten to the core.  
_ _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid I was,  
_ _Like the kid I was before.  
_ _I'm rotten to the core.  
_ _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core._

As soon as they had finished with their battles, the rogue riders whistled to their dragons. Hiccup got on the Night Fury and sent his father one last glare before zooming up to the sky. The other three followed suit on their dragons, and they and the freed dragons disappeared into the night.

Stoick looked around. Snotlout was clutching his jaw where Hiccup had punched him during their fight, and spat out a couple of teeth. Ruffnut held a bruised arm, while Tuffnut was still on the ground, unconscious. Gobber returned the glance to him. Though the four of them are still alive, It seems that they can be the village's worst nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Finished in the nick of time! I hope you guys enjoyed the last of my Halloween one-shots. I'll see y'all in a couple of weeks, hopefully. Please leave some song suggestions if you want.**

 **Happy Halloween, everyone! Got to fly! ;)**


	14. Welcome

Dragon Music Tales

Welcome

* * *

 _ **Summary: After their first flight around the new and reformed village of Berk after Hiccup woke up after the Battle of the Red Death, the Misfit Trio have their own fun with their dragons in the place where it all began.**_

 _ **Post-HTTYD.**_

 _ **Requested by Arwen the Storyteller.**_

* * *

After the Trio circled the island with the other Dragon Riders, they broke away to have some quality time with each other and their dragons.

"You really scared us to death, brother." Ragnar said.

"Next time, let's avoid near-death situations." Cosette added.

Hiccup only laughed. "I don't know. I may have a feeling those might become more common, so you need to get used to it."

"Those things are things that one can never get used to." Ragnar said.

"Hey, let's hang out at the cove for a couple of hours." Cosette suggested. "We'll have plenty of time to head back to the village for Hiccup's "Hero's Welcome" feast celebration."

The Haddock boy sighed. "I never though that the day will come that I might have a hero's welcome." He admitted.

"Well, you deserve it." Ragnar told him with a smile.

His foster brother returned the smile and looked over over the forest. Call him a little crazy, but now that his tribe had made peace with the dragons, the atmosphere around him felt more... united. Like, this is how things should've been all along, and now that it does, the future does seem brighter.

From that feeling swelling through his being, Hiccup began to sing as Toothless slowly began to descend into the forest.

 _ **Hiccup** : There is nothing complicated  
_ _About the way we live.  
_ _We're all here for each other, happy to give.  
_ _Proud of who we are.  
_ _Humble beneath the stars._

Cosette then joined him as she flew in with Violet beside him on his left, with Ragnar and Fossil following suit on his right.

 _ **Cosette** : We've everything we need.  
_ _The moon, the sun.  
_ _There is more than enough here for everyone.  
_ _All we have we share,_

 _ **Both** : And all of us we care._

 _ **Ragnar** : So come on! _

The three then flew up a little higher to see the horizon before they dove back down to enter the cove.

 _ **All** : Welcome to our family time!  
_ _Welcome to our brotherly time!  
_ _We're happy for givin' and takin' to the friends we're makin'.  
_ _There is nothing we won't do._

 _Welcome to our family time!  
_ _Welcome to our happy to be time!  
_ _This is our festival,  
_ _Ya know the best of all,  
_ _We're here to share it all._

The Trio landed in the cove and dismounted their dragons. They then began to massage them under their chins.

 _ **Cosette** : There's a bond between us nobody can explain,  
_ _It's a celebration of life._

 _ **Hiccup** : And seeing friends again._

 _ **Ragnar** : I'll be there for you._

 _ **All** : I know you'll be there for me too._

 _ **Ragnar** : So come on! _

After the massage, they went over to the pond while singing. Grinning mischievously, Hiccup reached his fingertips into the cool water and then flicked some of the water at Ragnar. He then got him back, but he also got Cosette as well. It soon became a full-out water fight.

 _ **All** : Welcome to our family time!  
_ _Welcome to our brotherly time!  
_ _This is our festival,  
_ _Ya know the best of all,  
_ _We're here to share it all._

Soon, the brawl lessened, and Cosette wandered over to a nearby patch of flowers. But, she didn't pick them as she looked up at the afternoon sun. Ragnar and Hiccup soon joined them, along with their dragons.

 _ **Cosette** : Remember love once departed;_

 _ **All** : Someone near to your heart. _

Fossil and Violet decided to tease their riders as they pushed them closer to each other, making him blush at the other's proximity. Hiccup hid his laughter behind one hand, while Toothless laughed draconically. But, the two gave each other some space while give their friends, human and dragons, a glare. But, eventually, they all were laughing.

 _ **Hiccup** : Finding love, planning a future._

 _ **All** : Telling stories and laughing with friends.  
_ _Precious moments you'll never forget._

After their laughter died, Hiccup looked around the cove as memories from the past few weeks came back into his mind. He saw images of himself doing practice flights, trying to learn how to synchronize the prosthetic tailfin with Toothless' movements, while Cosette and Ragnar took notes on how to improve. And on breaks, they would all just hang out, eating lunch.

 _ **Hiccup** : This has to be the most beautiful,  
_ _The most peaceful place I've ever been to.  
_ _It's nothing like I've never seen before._

 _When I think how far I've come I can't believe it,  
_ _Yet I see it.  
_ _And then, I see family,  
_ _I see the way we used to be._

His foster brother then came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile on his face. He then led him back to Toothless, and the Misfit Trio took back to the skies.

 _ **Ragnar** : Come on!_

 _ **All** : Welcome to our family time!  
_ _Welcome to our brotherly time!  
_ _We're happy for givin' and takin' to the friends we're makin'  
_ _There is nothing we won't do._

 _Welcome to our family time!  
_ _Welcome to our happy to be time!  
_ _This is our festival,  
_ _Ya know the best of all,  
_ _We're here to share it,  
_ _We're here to share it all!_

With that ending note, the three riders zoomed towards the horizon and back towards Berk. There was still the rest of the day to celebrate, and it will most likely carry on into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry! I wanted to upload this on Thanksgiving, but I was out of town for the holiday, and I had limited access to the Internet. Oh, well. I hoped you all have enjoyed this little one-shot.**

 **The song I used is "Welcome" from _Brother Bear_. I love that movie. I got to find some time to watch it again. It's the Phil Collins version instead of the Blind Boys of Alabama, though I personally prefer the latter version. **

**I hoped y'all had a good Thanksgiving. And I have three one-shots planned for Christmas, my favorite time of year.**

 **Until then, I'll see you guys soon. Please leave a review about what you think or if you have song requests.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	15. Stories

Dragon Music Tales

Stories

* * *

 _ **Summary: A ten-year-old Misfit Trio all work on a storybook for Stoick for the winter holiday of Snoggletog.**_

 ** _Pre-HTTYD._**

* * *

A ten-year-old Misfit Trio were wandering through Berk, admiring the Snoggletog decorations everyone was putting up.

Cosette was beaming at the sights around her. "Tomorrow's Snoggletog!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Can you believe it?"

"We get it, Cosette." Ragnar said. "You've been saying that since this morning. "

"And for good reason, Mr. No-Holiday-Spirit." Cosette teased.

Hiccup snickered while Ragnar gave her a teasing look. "Ha, ha. Very funny." He said dryly, before all three of them ended up laughing.

However, Hiccup stopped laughing sooner than his friends as a sad look came on his face. Ragnar noticed it first.

"You okay, Hiccup?" He asked.

"I'm just hoping that Dad would actually spend the holiday with us this year." Hiccup admitted. "When we were five, he would, but now, it's like we're not even there."

"I'm sure he will." Cosette assured him. "But if it will make you feel better, maybe we could find a way to make sure he does."

"How, though?" Hiccup asked.

"What about a present?" Ragnar suggested. "For him from all of us?"

"Great idea, Rag!" Cosette said.

"But, it's obviously what he would want." Hiccup broke in. "Another sword."

"Well, what if we give him that plus something else?" Cosette suggested.

"What else would Dad like that doesn't involve weapons?" Hiccup asked.

"What would we want for Snoggletog?" Ragnar questioned.

"We couldn't be any more different than Dad." Hiccup answered, not seeing how this could help. "I would want a new notebook."

"Me, too." Cosette agreed. "I would use it to write some songs and stories."

"Stories!" Ragnar realized. "Why don't we give him a story?" Hiccup and Cosette each raised an eyebrow, not seeing where he was going. "Stories are part of our lives, no matter what other Vikings have to say about it. And the Chief does like a good story from time to time, remember?"

"That actually could work!" Hiccup said with a smile.

"Let's get to work, then!" Cosette cheered, and all three of them hurried back home.

* * *

Minutes later, they were in the room they shared over at the smithy. Hiccup would take shifts with Ragnar welding a new sword and writing or drawing pictures for the story with Cosette. While they worked, Cosette began singing a little ditty to pass the time while she was writing.

 _ **Cosette** : When we get to know him,  
_ _We'll find more things to say._

Hiccup took a quill, dipped in ink, and began drawing on a piece of paper as he started to sing along.

 _ **Hiccup** : One day, we will reach him.  
_ _There has to be a way._

 _ **Cosette** : Everyone needs someone.  
_ _He must need someone, too._

Soon, Ragnar came into the room for Hiccup to start his shift. Hiccup had just finished drawing his picture and handed the quill to his foster brother. Ragnar then joined in the singing. Then, from either in the smithy or in the room, they all were singing.

 _ **Ragnar** : When we get to know him better,_

 _ **All** : Here's what we will do._

 _We'll read him stories  
_ _From picture books, all filled with wonder.  
_ _Magic worlds where the impossible  
_ _Becomes the everyday._

 _We'll find a mountain-top  
_ _And some moon-beams to sit under.  
_ _We'll lead, because we know the way!_

Hiccup was still pounding at the glowing blade. A fiery cocoon of sparks was whirling around him, and in his imagination's eye, he could see pictures in the orange embers enveloping him. He saw dragons flying around, and Viking warriors in battle.

 _ **Hiccup** : So much to discover.  
_ _We do it all the time._

In the room, Cosette was laying down page after page of written word. She loved writing; every time she should, it was like she could see what was happening in her mind's eye.

 _ **Cosette** : I could live inside bright pages  
_ _Where the words all rhyme._

Ragnar had finished drawing another picture and placed in the stack of the other drawings that he and Hiccup did. To him, it was like the black lines were rippling to life before his eyes, and ready to jump off the page.

 _ **Ragnar** : We will slay the monsters  
_ _That still follow him around._

 _ **All** : And he'll smile, yes, he'll smile  
_ _As his dreams leave the ground!_

 _Stories and stories  
_ _About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure.  
_ _Magic worlds where the impossible  
_ _Becomes the everyday._

 _We know a tiny place  
_ _Just a dot,  
_ _Too small to measure  
_ _We'll lead him there, we know the way!_

Soon, Hiccup had placed the finished blade in a bucket of water to cool it. Ragnar had handed Cosette the stack of pictures to her, and she began arranging all the pages. Once she finished, she got out a needle and thread and started to sew the binding of the book.

 _Stories about heroes  
_ _Who overcame their deepest sorrows.  
_ _They'll put hope into his heart again,  
_ _To cherish everyday._

 _He'll find a better world  
_ _And the strength to face tomorrow.  
_ _I'm sure that when he knows the way,  
_ _He'll want to stay._

Finally, the sword and book were finished. Cosette placed the story book in a box and wrapped a red ribbon around it, while Ragnar helped Hiccup carry the sword back home and tied a bow on the handle.

* * *

Later that day, Stoick arrived home to find the Misfit Trio sound asleep in their rooms. He looked over by the fireplace and saw two things.

One was a new sword; the long and sharp blade a shiny and sterling silver, and the handle was wrapped in a dark brown leather with a red bow tied around it. Next to it, there was a green painted box with gold and black trimmings and a red ribbon tied into a bow.

For the first time in a while, Stoick the Vast smiled. He saw a note on the box and decided to open it.

 _Happy Snoggletog, Dad. From all of us._

 _Hiccup, Ragnar, and Cosette._

* * *

 **A/N: I originally wanted to do three holiday special one-shots, but seeing how close it is to Christmas already, there's only enough to do two. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **The song I used is "Stories" from _Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas_. This song is my absolute favorite from the movie, and I thought it could work in this scenario. **

**See y'all in the second holiday one-shot. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	16. I Do Believe in Christmas

Dragon Music Tales

I Do Believe in Christmas

* * *

 _ **Summary: Steele Cummings Orphanage is a cold and place where there's no Christmas, no singing and no laughing; no matter how much the children want to have a Christmas. But when a mysterious and cheerful boy is found by them, he gives them the Christmas they've always wanted, with the help of some magic. AU.**_

* * *

It was late at night at Steele Cummings Orphanage. Three shadows moved through the hallways until they made it to the only lit room in the building. There, they quickly got in and shut the door.

There, waiting for them were five other kids, all about ten years old, and all wearing drab gray night clothes. The first of them was a boy with moppy black hair, neon green eyes, and fair skin. His name is Tobias.

The next one was another boy with spiky platinum blond hair, ice blue eyes, and fair skin. His name is Felix.

The third one was a girl with raven black hair down to her back tied back with a purple bow, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. Her name is Violet.

The fourth one was another girl with ebony black hair tied in a braid over her shoulder, bright green eyes, and fair skin. Her name is Heather.

And the fifth one was another girl with blonde hair tied in a braided ponytail down her back, steel blue eyes, and fair skin. Her name is Astrid, and she was like the leader of the orphans.

The ones who had entered into the room took off their winter clothes and put them away. The first one was a boy with wild auburn red hair, dark blue eyes, and fair skin. His name is Ritchie.

The second was a girl with dark brown hair going all the way down to her waist, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. Her name is Cosette.

However, the third was very different than the other kids. He instead was wearing a green sweater, jeans, and brown fur boots. Around his neck was an ice blue snowflake crystal charm. He had shaggy auburn brown hair, emerald green eyes, and fair skin. His name is Henry.

"You brought him back?" Astrid asked Ritchie and Cosette. That morning, she found the twoof them with him hiding in their supply closet. Knowing that he wasn't a new arrival, if their caretaker found him, they would get in big trouble. So, after breakfast, they snuck him out to see if they could find his father, who Henry said he got separated from the night before.

"What were we supposed to do?" Cosette asked Astrid, glaring at her. "Leave him out on the streets to freeze?" Ever since Astrid met Henry, she didn't seem to like him; probably because he has a family and she doesn't. With the other orphans though, they all seemed to like him fine.

"No luck?" Tobias asked.

"Nope." Ritchie answered, shaking his head.

"Bummer." Felix added.

"Don't worry." Henry assured everyone with a bright smile. "I'll find him. And it has to be soon." His smile then faded. "I have to get him home before Christmas Eve, which is tomorrow.

"Why?" Violet asked. "Who is he?"

Henry paused for a moment. Then, he answered the question given to him. "His name is Stephen Haddock in my family, but he goes by a lot of other names. Saint Nick, Kris Kringle."

"Hold up." Heather interrupted. "Are you saying...?"

Henry nodded. "My dad is Santa Claus." He replied sheepishly.

"No way!" Felix exclaimed.

"That is awesome!" Tobias added.

"You're not actually believing him?" Astrid asked.

"We already knew." Cosette said. "He told us earlier."

"And you believe him?" Astrid pestered.

"Sure we do." Ritchie said. "It makes sense. He told us he's from way up north, his dad owns a toy factory. Should I keep going?"

"Also, his charm is magic." Cosette added. "How did you think all those Christmas decorations got in the supply closet in the first place?" Earlier, when Astrid found Ritchie and Cosette with Henry, there were Christmas decorations everywhere, and they were not in there the day before.

"Come on." Astrid said. "There's no such thing as Santa. Or magic."

"That's because you don't believe." Henry said. "I looked through my dad's list, and it said that you lost your belief a long time ago. When you were left here by your parents at age 5, and they never came back for you."

Astrid remained silent, shocked that he knew that. She knew she never told anyone that information.

"Is that enough proof, Astrid?" Violet asked.

"Sometimes, you just need a leap of faith." Henry said.

"Learn to believe again, Astrid." Cosette said. "It's not that hard." With that, she got up on her bed and grabbed a nearby hairbrush on her nightstand as she began to sing.

 _ **Cosette** : Whenever I hear a Christmas song,_  
 _I wanna get up and sing._

Heather then joined along, waving scrub brushes around and above her head.

 _ **Heather** : When there's love, I sing along_  
 _And find some bells to ring._

The melody was getting to everyone else as Violet joined in as well, then Ritchie as he did a somersault off his bed and landed on his feet.

 _ **Violet** : Wherever there's angels up above,_

 _ **Ritchie** : Wherever there's Christmas trees,_

Soon, everyone was singing, except Astrid.

 _ **Orphans excluding Astrid** : There's gonna be peace and hope and love_  
 _And wonderful memories._

 _There'll be laughter, there'll be song._  
 _We'll go caroling all night long._

 _ **Henry** : Believing in Christmas makes it magic, can't you see?_

"Can you all zip it?" Astrid hissed. "We're gonna in big trouble."

"Lighten up, Astrid." Felix said. "This already is being the most fun we've had in years."

"Besides, it's Christmas!" Ritchie pointed out.

Astrid crossed her arms. "Don't you remember that we have rules here about singing?"

"Rules about singing?" Henry asked, sounding like he didn't just hear what he thought he heard.

"And about anything fun." Tobias added with a grimace.

"Well, that's stupid." Henry said.

"I agree." Heather chimed in.

"Yeah, what's a holiday without some fun?" Cosette said before she began singing again, along with the other kids.

 _ **Cosette** : It's better to give than to receive._

 _ **Ritchie and Tobias** : Lessons for you and me._

 _ **Violet and Felix** : Staying up late on Christmas Eve._

"Will there be presents for me?" Astrid asked. The orphans rolled their eyes.

"You're not listening, Astrid." Henry said. "The point of this time of year is not just about presents. It's about many other things; the things that really matter the most in life."

 _ **Orphans excluding Astrid** : There'll be laughter, there'll be song._  
 _We'll go caroling all night long._

 _ **Henry** : Believing in Christmas makes it magic, can't you see?_

Henry then took Astrid by the hand and led to the center of the room, and then he and the others began circling around her while they sang.

 _ **All except Astrid** : I do believe in Christmas._  
 _I believe in love._  
 _As sure as there is Santa_  
 _Ringing sleigh bells up above._

 _We do believe in harmony,_  
 _And family and good cheer_  
 _Throughout the year._

The energy and music was finally getting to Astrid as a smile came up on her face. Everyone had began skipping over to their beds, or in Henry's case, to the end of the room. The girls began playing with feather dusters, while the boys began playing with brooms.

 _ **Cosette** : Whenever there's hope in the air,_

 _ **Violet and Heather** : Whenever we light the tree,_

 _ **Ritchie and Tobias** : Whenever there's love in our prayers,_

 _ **All** : That's Christmas time for me!_

Henry saw the brooms the guys were using and smiled. He grabbed his charm as it began glowing. His hand then had red and gold sparkles forming around it, and he thrust them towards the brooms. In a flash of gold light, the brooms had turned into toy swords.

"Whoa!" The guys exclaimed, while Henry smiled at them and released his charm.

 _Whenever I hear a Christmas song,_  
 _I wanna get up and sing._  
 _Whenever there's love, I sing along_  
 _And find some bells to ring._

Cosette then threw a pillow at Ritchie, who then in turn threw it back at her. Soon, it became an all-out pillow fight with feathers flying everywhere. Henry conjured up some more magic in his hand and thrust it up in the air. The room suddenly became much more festive. The bedsheets were now red or green, the feathers from the pillows became red, green, and gold, and there was a lit Christmas tree in the corner, along with brightly wrapped presents.

 _There'll be laughter, there'll be song._  
 _We'll go caroling all night long._  
 _Believing in Christmas makes it magic, can't you see?_  
 _For you and me._

Henry threw lots of magic sparkles at each kid, and then at himself. In eight flashes, their attire turned into nice party clothes. The girls were wearing dresses; gold for Cosette, purple for Violet, silver for Heather, and blue for Astrid. The guys were all wearing black tuxedos with different colored ties; green for Tobias, light blue for Felix, golden orange for Ritchie, and red for Henry.

 _I do believe in Christmas._  
 _I believe in love._  
 _As sure as there is Santa_  
 _Ringing sleigh bells up above._

 _We do believe in harmony,_  
 _And family and good cheer_  
 _Throughout the year. (Throughout the year.)_

Soon, all the kids were dancing, Ritchie and Cosette were dancing together, while Henry pulled Astrid into a dance. Then, all eight kids were holding hands while dancing in a circle.

 _I do believe in Christmas._  
 _I believe in love._  
 _As sure as there is Santa_  
 _Ringing sleigh bells up above._

 _We do believe in harmony,_  
 _And family and good cheer. (Good cheer!)_  
 _We do believe in Christmas_  
 _Throughout the year!_

At the end of the song, everyone was laughing and feeling happier than they had ever felt. Right then, they didn't care about how much noise they were making.

* * *

 **A/N: Finished it just in time for Christmas! I hope y'all enjoyed it. This could be a scene for a future story, but, I might have to wait until next year.**

 **The song I used is called "I Do Believe in Christmas" from the movie, _The Search for Santa Paws_. It's my absolute favorite song from the film, and it is adorable. However, I don't own it in any way.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think. And, I do take suggestions. But, maybe I should put it down to specifics. They must be from movies, TV shows, or musicals; all age-appropriate.**

 **Happy Holidays, and Merry Christmas!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	17. It is Time

Dragon Music Tales

It is Time

* * *

 _ **Summary: After rescuing his friends from the village jail, Hiccup sings an epiphany with them, realizing what needs to be done in order to save their tribe warriors and to finally have peace between Vikings and dragons.**_

 _ **Post- HTTYD.**_

 _ **Requested by Arwen the Storyteller.**_

* * *

"Don't want to spoil the mood of accomplishment here," Ragnar spoke up as the Misfit Trio stood in front of the village jail; Hiccup having broke him and Cosette out a couple of minutes earlier, "but an armada is sailing to their doom as we speak."

"Right." said Hiccup. "Come on!" He started sprinting away with Cosette and Ragnar behind him. "Astrid's gonna meet us at the Arena."

"How's Hofferson gonna help us?" asked Cosette.

Hiccup gave her a smile, his plan set in motion in his eyes. "By bringing some reinforcements." He said. "Come on!"

The Haddock boy led his best friends over to a hill nearby the village, where the wind was blowing gently. Feeling the cool breeze blow against his face, Hiccup began to sing.

 _ **Hiccup** : Life, life is a circle I'm told._  
 _And as the story unfolds,_  
 _I'm feeling stronger every day._

 _So right here, here's where I stand.  
_ _And now I know who I am,  
_ _No longer feel turned upside down._

Hiccup then jumped down the hill and looked out towards where the Cove is. Memories of the many times the Trio had snuck out after training to meet Toothless and work on his tailfin flooded his head.

 _Deep down, maybe I knew,_  
 _Someday my dreams could come true._  
 _And everyone looking up to me_  
 _Will see what I was born to be._

Ragnar and Cosette each placed a hand on one of Hiccup's shoulders. They both gave him bright smiles, assuring him that they are still with him. Just as they had been and always will be.

 _ **All** : It is time to face the world on our own._  
 _It is time for something bigger than we've ever known._

 _ **Cosette** : No need to wonder, the choice is done._

 _ **Hiccup** : Now I believe I truly am the one._

They then went over to the cliff they would always go to when they were younger and stared out over to the horizon.

Ragnar: Now, now is the moment to shine.  
With all the worries behind,  
And prove the maze is wrong.

More memories filled their minds as the Trio looked out towards the ocean. The times they had spent working on inventions, or the times they had cheered each other up when they had gotten bullied or hurt.

 _ **Hiccup** : Deep down, maybe I knew,_  
 _Someday my dreams could come true._  
 _And everyone looking up to me_  
 _Will see what I was born to be._

 _All: It is time to face the world on our own._  
 _It is time for something bigger than we've ever known._

The Trio grinned out each other and began to race each other back down towards the village.

 _ **Cosette** : No need to wonder, the choice is done._

 _ **Hiccup** : Now I believe I truly am the one._

 _ **All** : Oh, it is time to face the world on our own._  
 _It is time for something bigger than we've ever known._

 _ **Cosette** : No need to wonder, the choice is done._

 _ **Hiccup** : Now I believe I truly am the one._

Soon, the Misfit Trio had arrived at the Arena, which was empty, luckily for them. As they all stared out towards the sea one last time, they all placed their arms over each other's shoulders.

 _So is it time?_  
 _Is it time?_

 _ **All** : It is time._

Ragnar was the first to break their linking arms. "Let's do this, guys." He said.

"I agree." Cosette beamed.

Hiccup nodded. "Let's wait for Astrid and her reinforcements, then you'll get your dragons." He said as the Trio entered the Arena to wait for Astrid, and whoever else she is bringing to help.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, this is really short, but I tried the best I can with what I got from this song. It's a really good song, but I just couldn't get that right sense with inserting it in this one-shot.**

 **The song I used "It is Time" from _The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar_. It is not the version that Kion, the main character sang, but a full version by Beau Black. **

**The next song I will use is also from _The Lion Guard_ , and I will try to post it before Valentine's Day. That reminds me, can anyone give me a request for that day of love. It can be for either Hiccstrid, or my OC shipping, Ragette (Ragnar and Cosette). Please give the song, pairing, and time period, and I might consider it. **

**Well, either way, I hoped you have enjoyed this really short one-shot. Please leave a review about what you think. And if you have any requests, make sure it is appropiate and from a movie or show.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	18. The Path of Honor

Dragon Music Tales

The Path of Honor

* * *

 _ **Summary: After the incident with the Singetails, upon arriving back in Berk, Hiccup gets commended by Stoick about what he did for the Jorgenson men, implying that Hiccup is getting closer to becoming who he was born to be. Post- RttE.**_

 _ **Requested by Musical Ninja.**_

* * *

The isle of Berk soon came into view of the pale purple and pink horizon of the ocean. Hiccup, Stoick, Snotlout, and Spitelout had been flying for a couple of hours from the island of the Singetails. Once in a while, Hiccup saw his father beaming at him with pride. That feeling that would always build up in his chest when he saw his father like that would cause Hiccup to smile back. Also, that would mean that later, he would want to talk to him.

Soon, his hunch was proven correct. When the four of them landed back on Berk, and the villagers gathered around to ask them questions, Stoick brushed them off and said that Spitelout would have the answers they want.

Leaving the Jorgensons to take in all of the attention, much to their expected delight, Stoick took Hiccup further away from the crowd, with Toothless and Skullcrusher following a few feet away.

"You did a fine job today, Hiccup." The Chief said to his son.

Hiccup bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I just did what I thought was right."

"And that, is what makes you a great leader for the Riders, and one day, a great Chief of this village." Stoick added as he looked back and saw that they were already out on the outskirts of the village.

Hiccup looked back as well, feeling a small stone settle in his stomach. He knew that because of his birthright, he would one day become Chief. But, back during the war with the dragons, his reputation as a misfit caused a lot of doubt of the future. But now, he was praised as a hero, and now, the people were saying that he would be one of the greatest chiefs in Berk's history. And that made his insides feel a little tight.

Sensing that his son was getting a little overwhelmed by the thought of one day becoming the leader of the village, Stoick placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Hiccup." He comforted. "You'll be ready one day. To be honest, I was nervous about becoming chief as well.

"I still find that hard to believe." Hiccup said. He faintly remembered when Gobber had mentioned that when Hiccup was appointed acting chief after Stoick was captured by Dagur.

"Well, I've gotten used to my responsibilities over time." Stoick said. "As will you eventually."

Then, Stoick began walking, gesturing for Hiccup to follow him. As the younger man did so, the older one began to sing. Hiccup then sang along.

 _ **Stoick** : This life that we lead._

 _ **Hiccup** : This role of leadership._

Memories of when he had to become a leader for his friends a few years back came to Hiccup's mind. All of the adventures, and some of the mishaps.

 _ **Stoick** : Never said it would be easy._

 _ **Hiccup** : Sometimes, I stumble and trip._

Then, Hiccup remembered the many times he would turn to his father for some advice of being a leader. As it eventually turned out, he now realized that they both learned something about true leadership.

 _ **Stoick** : And yet, you get back up._

 _ **Hiccup** : Get stronger from the fall._

 _ **Stoick** : It's part of our role,_

The flashback ended as the two of them began singing together, with their dragons following them.

 _ **Both** : 'Cause in the end of it all,_

 _It's the path of honor, those duties we hold._  
 _We must face them head on, we must be bold._  
 _It's our life's calling to help our friends._  
 _It's the path of honor, until the Isle's end._

Soon, they were walking around the forests. Hiccup took advantage of it and began practicing his agility and dexterity, by jumping over logs, swinging on tree branches, and ducking under bended trees. Stoick just watched him with a smile as he tried to keep up with him.

 _ **Hiccup** : At times, it seems too much._

 _ **Stoick** : You handle it all in stride._

 _ **Hiccup** : I have to find it within me._

 _ **Stoick** : It comes from deep inside._

Eventually, Stoick had caught up with his son, along with Toothless and Skullcrusher. The Chief reached into a saddlebag on his dragon and pulled out a sword. Hiccup paused for a moment to catch the sword that his father had tossed him. Stoick then got out his own sword from the sheath on his hip. Hiccup smirked as the two began to spar.

 _ **Hiccup** : It's more then I expected,_

 _ **Stoick** : But still, sometimes it's fun._

After a few strikes and parries, Hiccup had disarmed Stoick, holding both swords in his hands. Stoick gave him a satsified smile, which his son returned. He really had come such a long way.

 _ **Hiccup** : I try to do my best._

 _ **Stoick** : And I am proud that you're my son._

The two of them put the swords away, and continued their walk around the island.

 _ **Both** : It's the path of honor, these duties we hold._  
 _We must face them head on, we must be bold._  
 _It's our life's calling to help our friends._  
 _It's the path of honor, until the Isle's end._

A few minutes later, Hiccup stopped at a particular cliff, where the sight of the village was down below and the view of the ocean was breathtaking. Stoick remembered that spot. He would come here many times to look for Hiccup and his two best friends when the three of them were young tykes.

 _ **Hiccup** : I never thought I'd be a hero._

 _ **Stoick** : I had doubts about being the chief._

 _ **Hiccup** : And yet, we've both embraced our roles._

 _ **Stoick** : That's part of what we bring._

 _ **Both** : What we bring!_

The two of them then stood on the cliff's edge, feeling the wind hit their faces.

 _It's the path of honor, these duties we hold._  
 _We must face them head on, we must be bold._  
 _It's our life's calling to help our friends._  
 _It's the path of honor,_

 _It's the path of honor,_  
 _Until the Isle's end._  
 _Until the Isle's end!_

Stoick once more placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. The younger man beamed up at his father. The two didn't say anything, but they didn't mind. They just enjoyed the moment they were sharing, since soon, Hiccup would return with Snotlout back to Dragon's Edge to keep exploring and helping dragons.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, I wished I could have saved this for Father's Day. But, it's way too far off, so, I guess I could just read this chapter for when Father's Day arrived.**

 **A quick thanks to Musical Ninja, who had requested this song. I love it! When I heard this song last summer, I loved it! So I was excited to work on this.**

 **Okay, now that Valentine's Day is right around the corner, which is this coming Wednesday, I really would like some love song suggestions for when the holiday arrives. Remember, just a sweet little love song, and it can be for either Hiccstrid, my OC shipping (Ragnar x Cosette), or both if you want. I need some suggestions quick, please.**

 **Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think, or if you have a request. No guarentees if I'll do them, though.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	19. You and Me

Dragon Music Tales

You and Me

* * *

 _ **Summary: A few hours after the "supposed" defeat of Viggo Grimborn, the Dragon Riders celebrate not only their victory over the Dragon Hunters, but also that Hiccup and Astrid are finally together, as well as Ragnar and Cosette. P**_ _ **ost-RttE.**_

 _ **Requested by twilight sparkle.**_

* * *

Hiccup looked up at the sky from where he sat on the gangplank heading to his hut on Dragon's Edge. As he did, he could literally feel the huge weight that had been on his shoulders for months lift off.

It was finally over. Viggo Grimborn was gone, gone into the fires of the volcano that was on the island. The war with the Dragon Hunters was over.

He glanced over at where Cosette's hut was. He knew that she was having very conflicting feelings about this. He knew that she hated Viggo with a passion, almost even more than Hiccup himself did, because he killed her mother. But then again, the leader of the Dragon Hunters was her biological father. However, he knew that Ragnar would always be there for her. He smirked at the thought of those two finally getting together. He loved those two like family, and he was glad for them.

His snarky grin turned softer when thoughts of a certain blonde-haired girl flooded his mind. Ragnar and Cosette weren't the only ones who had finally got together during this war after so long. He and Astrid did, too. That first kiss they had back when they were teenagers was nothing to that kiss they shared after Astrid had regained her sight. That one was filled with love and tenderness, expressing how they really felt about each other.

The sounds of footsteps caught his attention. Hiccup looked over to his left side and saw her coming over to sit beside him.

Astrid sat down beside her boyfriend. Never in her life had she thought that she would consider Hiccup Haddock as a love interest. He had come a long way from being the village screw-up. Now, he's a hero of Berk because he was willing to see dragons for what they actually are.

She scooted up closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" She asked him. After all, seeing someone, even your enemy, fall into a volcano would cause a lot of internal conflict.

Hiccup looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. "I'm fine." He said. "Should you be saying that to Sette?"

Astrid shook her head. "I think she's going to be fine." She said. "Besides, Ragnar is doing a much better job than I ever could."

Hiccup smiled at her. "Yeah, you're right." He then snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Astrid in return placed a hand on his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder. The two then sat in comfortable silence, admiring the sunset.

Astrid soon saw Ragnar and Cosette coming out of her hut, with Ragnar having one of his arms wrapped around her waist and Cosette leaning her head on his shoulder. Both of them were smilng blissfully.

When they saw Hiccup and Astrid, they smiled brighter and waved up to them. The two then waved back at them.

Hiccup then slowly stood up, taking Astrid up with him, all the while keeping her close to him. He then began to sing as he stared deep into her ocean blue eyes, while memories of the past few months flooded his mind. Then, the flashback went back to the past three years.

 _ **Hiccup** : Looking back at yesterday,_  
 _I thought I gave it everything,_  
 _But still there's so much road ahead of me._

Astrid smiled at him, as she experienced a flashback of her own while staring into his emerald green eyes. The one memory that stood out the most to her was that first flight they took when they were teens. All of the colors of the night sky that had danced across the blackness, and when she started to see Hiccup in a new light.

 _ **Astrid** : When I looked into your eyes,_  
 _I guess I didn't recognize_  
 _Who we are and all that we can be._

Both of them were slightly blushing at that, but then they just got closer together, relishing in the warmth that they were feeling. By now, the other Riders had heard their singing.

 _ **Both** : Sometimes it's hard to find yourself,_  
 _But it's worth it in the end,_  
 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins._

The other Riders surprised them as they all began singing and dancing along. But, the shock quickly wore off as they joined in, meeting them down on the runway leading to the stables.

 _ **All Riders** : We gotta be bold._  
 _We gotta be brave._  
 _We gotta be free._

 _We gotta get loud,_  
 _Making that change._  
 _You gotta believe. (Woah)_

 _We'll look deep inside,_  
 _And we'll rise up and shine._

 _We can be bold._  
 _We can be brave._  
 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me. (Woah, woah, hey)_  
 _It starts with you and me. (Woah, woah, hey)_

 _ **Astrid and Cosette** : It starts with you and me._

Hiccup then took Astrid's hand and began twirling her around in a small dance, leading her in song while doing so.

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid** : There's something special that I've learned._  
 _It's together, we can change the world._  
 _Everybody's got something that they can bring._

Soon, they saw Ragnar and Cosette waltzing beside them while singing along.

 _ **Ragnar and Cosette** : When you take a look inside yourself,_  
 _Do you wish that you were something else?_  
 _But who you are is who you need to be._

The girls broke away from their boyfriends and then began dancing next to each other.

 _ **Girls** : Sometimes it's hard to find yourself,_  
 _But it's worth it in the end._  
 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins._

Then all of the Riders then began dancing in a formation. The dragons were by then flying up in the sky, except Toothless who had jumped onto the roof of the stables.

 _ **All** : We gotta be bold._  
 _We gotta be brave._  
 _We gotta be free._

 _We gotta get loud,_  
 _Making that change._  
 _You gotta believe. (Woah)_

 _We'll look deep inside,_  
 _And we'll rise up and shine._

 _We can be bold._  
 _We can be brave._  
 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me. (Woah, woah, hey)_  
 _It starts with you and me. (Woah, woah, hey)_  
 _It starts with you and me._

All of the girl Dragon Riders then began dancing in a line while singing.

 _ **Girls** : If we all can do our part,_  
 _We know that it can be the start_  
 _To bring about the difference that we need. ( **Cosette** : Yeah)_

Then, Hiccup took Astrid back into a dance, while Ragnar took Cosette back while they sang.

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid** : I promise we can work this out._

 _ **Ragnar and Cosette** : I promise we can see it through._

 _ **Both couples** : Don't you know it's up to me,_  
 _It's up to me and you?_

The two couples then broke away from their waltzing and joined everyone else in dancing in the formation.

 _ **All** : We gotta be bold._  
 _We gotta be brave._  
 _We gotta be free._

 _We gotta get loud,_  
 _Making that change._  
 _You gotta believe. (Woah)_

 _We'll look deep inside,_  
 _And we'll rise up and shine._

 _We can be bold._  
 _We can be brave._  
 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me. (Woah, woah, hey)_  
 _It starts with you and me. (Woah, woah, hey)_  
 _It starts with you and me. (Woah, woah, hey)_  
 _It starts with you and me. (Woah, woah, hey)_

 _It starts with you and me._

The two couples ended up facing each other at the end of the song, and then they both shared a quick and tender kiss. Even though it was obvious that some of the Riders rolled their eyes at the scene, the rest of them came up beside them and they all stood together, admiring the sunset, knowing that things will be much better now. Hopefully.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Just in time! I hope you all have enjoyed this quick one-shot for the day of love.**

 **The song I used is "You and Me" from _Descendants 2_. This was requested by a good friend of mine, twilight sparkle. I know initially, this was meant just Hiccstrid, but after listening to this song for the fourth time, I thought I could squeeze in a bit of Ragnar x Cosette, if that's okay. However, I don't know this song in any way.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later! Please leave a review about what you think or if you have a request for a musical one-shot.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day! Got to fly! ;)**


	20. Flawless

Dragon Music Tales

Flawless

* * *

 **Summary: When the Harmony Council was first introduced to the royal Parliament, their reactions were less than pleased. But, the Harmony Council change their points of view, telling that even though they were given a huge responsibility, they were still human and young, but they will do their best to keep the kingdom of Berk safe.**

 **Friends and Harmony AU. Takes place after the first story.**

 **If you haven't read Friends and Harmony yet, please do so if you want to read this one-shot. You will understand how everything happened.**

* * *

The limousine trip to the castle was really nerve-wracking, especially for the new Prince of Berk, Henry. How could he have forgotten that eventually, he would have to make his first official appearance to society? The sickening feeling building up in his stomach made him feel nauseous. What was worse, he would also have to introduce his new friends, the recently designated Harmony Council, to them.

Astrid sensed her friend's growing anxiety. "Relax, Henry." She tried to soothe him. "It probably won't be as bad as you might think."

"Easy for you to say." Henry chided, still shaking like a leaf. "I know that a lot of those stuck-up nobles don't like me. They only tolerated me because I was a junior advisor to my parents. Now, I think they're not going to like that I am the prince, and heir to the throne."

"You think you have it bad, Henry?" Ritchie asked him. "Look at us!" He gestured to the other five in the car. "I'm just a farm boy, Tobias doesn't have the most perfect reputation since he had turned down an offer from the Royal Flight Academy, Violet and Cosette are just simple peasant girls, and Felix is the same as well. What would those nobles think of us?"

Henry was silent for a few seconds. "I never thought of that."

"Chill, Henry." Tobias assured him, sliding in his seat over to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

Several minutes later, Tobias saw why. "I had to open my mouth." He said dryly.

The Harmony Council stood on the podium in the center of the Parliament room, feeling nervous of all of the members staring at them or giving out cries of indignation.

"These children are the chosen ones?"

"What can they do to keep our proud kingdom safe?"

"Berk wil surely fall if they are meant to be its protectors!"

"Hey, Useless!" One familiar voice caught Henry's attention. The young prince turned to see Scott Jorgenson and his two lackeys, Roxanne and Timothy Thorston, in front of the podium. "You're the prince?" He demanded.

Henry couldn't answer, for Astrid beat him to it. "Lay off, Scott. He is the prince, and your future king."

Scott turned his attention to Astrid. "What's up, babe?" He asked flirtaciously. "You done babysitting Useless here?"

Cosette and Violet came up to him and both gave him a clock to the face. "Beat it, you creep." Cosette hissed.

"Definitely not the best representative of a gentleman, are you?" Violet added, crossing her arms across her chest.

Scott rubbed his jaw, and then saw the two girls in front of him, scowling. "Well, isn't this is babe central?" He said.

Ritchie and Felix came to their rescue and pulled the girls away from him. "Take a hint, dude." The Bryson boy said, narrowing his eyes.

"Need a beat down to get it through your fat head?" Ritchie added, punching his fist.

As more voices began to fill over, Henry glanced over at his friends, and they were all getting anxious with the volume and the people ganging up on them. Then, he saw his parents trying to get everything under control, to no avail unfortunately.

Finally, he had it. "ENOUGH!" He screamed, a red light pulsating through the room, immediately silencing the room.

Stephen smiled from his spot. "Already taking after me." He said proudly. His wife, Valerie, just shook her head wih amusement.

"I know you are as shocked as we are." Henry began. "Believe me, I never asked for any of this." He then turned to his friends. "We never asked for this. But, the Guardian Dragons chose us for a reason. And we may not seem like much, but we do know that we love this kingdom, and with the powers bestowed on us, we will do our best to keep it safe."

Then, the prince began to sing.

 _ **Henry** : I never claimed to be perfect._  
 _My mistakes are all written in ink._  
 _None of us claimed to be perfect,_  
 _And it's sad if that's what you all think._

He then stepped off the podium towards the nobles who were in their seats. As he did so, Astrid pushed Scott and the Thorston twins off the podium towards where their parents were.

 _Our flaws helped to make us special._  
 _They bond us and keep us strong._  
 _Our flaws are what brought us together,_  
 _So stop acting like something's wrong._

Seeing that his friends were now smiling with confidence, Henry decided to try a new trick he learned. In a flash of red light, he disappeared, then reappeared back on the podium with the rest of the Harmony Council as they all began singing.

 _ **All** : We're not flawless._  
 _We're a work in progress._  
 _We've got dents and we've got quirks,_  
 _But it's our flaws that make us work._

 _Yeah, we're not flawless._  
 _We're a work in progress._  
 _So tell me what flaws you got, too,_  
 _'Cause I still like what's flawed about you._

Then, Tobias took off in the air, his bright green dragon wings on his back, doing flips and twirls.

 _ **Tobias** : They say I'm a big shot,_  
 _That my ego's the size of a whale._  
 _My confidence comes off as cocky,_  
 _But it gives me the courage to fail._

Violet then appeared behind him, seeming to float in the air without her wings, lying down like she was on a chaise.

 _ **Violet** : Sure, I can be a drama queen._  
 _A bit stuck-up, it's true._

Then, it showed that Ritchie was carrying her in the air, his sunset orange dragon wings on his back. He then tossed her in the air, and Violet made her amethyst purple dragon wings appear to catch herself.

 _ **Ritchie** : And I can be too eager to please._  
 _There's such a thing as being too honest, too, 'cause_

 _ **All** : We're not flawless._  
 _We're a work in progress._  
 _We've got dents and we've got quirks,_  
 _But it's our flaws that make us work._

 _Yeah, we're not flawless._  
 _We're a work in progress._  
 _So tell me what flaws you got, too,_  
 _'Cause I still like what's flawed about you._

Felix then appeared in bursts of blue sparks up in the air, his ocean blue dragon wings on his back. He then got Tobias and Ritchie each in a friendly headlock until they brushed him off playfully.

 _ **Felix** : People think I'm all good times and fun,_  
 _That I don't seem sincere._  
 _I might joke around a little too much,_  
 _But I'm just glad my friends are here._

Cosette then floated gracefully up in the air, her sunny yellow dragon wings flapping behind her.

 _ **Cosette** : It took me a while to be confident,_  
 _To really come out of my shell._

Finally, Henry zoomed up with the rest of the Council, his ruby red dragon wings behind him. The Harmony Council then began doing an aerial display, starting in a group circle, then flying out and up towards the glass ceiling.

 _ **Henry** : But nobody has to be perfect._  
 _By now, don't you know us so well? Because, yeah,_

 _ **All** : We're not flawless._  
 _We're a work in progress._  
 _We've got dents and we've got quirks,_  
 _But it's our flaws that make us work._

 _Yeah, we're not flawless._  
 _We're a work in progress._  
 _So tell me what flaws you got, too, ( **Felix** : You got, too,)_  
 _'Cause I still like what's flawed about you._

At last, the Harmony Council landed back on the podium, and their dragon wings disappeared in sparks of their respective colors. Henry glanced up to where his parents were, and they, along with Astrid who was beside them, gave him proud smiles.

Then, Stephen stepped forward. "You all have heard the Harmony Council." He said. "As their duty, they will protect Berk from any dark magic that comes to threaten our peace."

The Parliament eventually gave their votes of confidence, most of them happily while others begrudgingly. But that didn't matter. Henry was just relieved that for now, the worse is really behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, y'all! Been a while, huh? So I had this one-shot planned for a while now. I just wanted to give you guys a break from _My Little Pony_ songs for a bit. The song I used is "Flawless" from the series. I love that song! But I don't own it in any way. **

**A quick favor to ask. Is there an appointed Hiccstrid Day or something? If so, give me the date so that I can remember it. I have a very special one-shot planned for it. All I can say is, get ready for a lot of fluff and tears.**

 **One more thing. For those who had been waiting for the next chapter of _My Version of Riders of Berk_ , it will be done sometime this month. So I hope you have been patient. **

**Until next time! Please leave a review about what you think, or if you have a request for a future one-shot.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	21. Rewrite the Stars

Dragon Music Tales

Rewrite the Stars

* * *

 **Summary: In the universe of what might have happened if Hiccup haven't shot Toothless down in the first movie shown in the episode "Darkest Night", Hiccup and Astrid eventually develop a secret friendship, which only turns into something more. Astrid wants him to pursue her, but Hiccup knows that he couldn't because of his reputation as a misfit, and that she deserves someone better than him.**

* * *

One night, an eighteen-year-old Hiccup was in a cove. A cove that he, Ragnar and Cosette had found three years ago that served as a new favorite spot that they would use to escape the constant criticism of the village. Right now, he was by himself. The other two had wanted to join him, but it was obvious that he wanted to be alone right now.

That afternoon, it was probably one of the worst in his life. _I knew it was a bad idea to go with her._ Hiccup scolded himself as he walked over to the pond. He scolded himself for being the son of the Chief, yet he was nothing like his peers. Scrawny, brainy, and inquisitive. Everything that a Viking was not supposed to be. Yet, why does she still stick around him?

He was thinking about Astrid Hofferson. The perfect example of a Viking shield maiden. She was everything that he could want in a special someone, yet due to their opposing reputations, it doesn't seem possible. Especially since his cousin, Snotlout was trying to woo her. That golden axe that he ordered Hiccup to make was almost done, yet Hiccup knew that Astrid would most likely use that axe to try and chop off his dim-witted cousin's head.

However, after his failed attempt to shoot down that Night Fury three years ago, when she was out training with the other Viking teens in Dragon Training, not including himself and his friends, she seemed to want his company. She said that it was because she would rather throw herself off a cliff than deal with Snotlout, the twins, or even Cosette; much to Hiccup's chagrin as he recalled that those two used to be pretty close.

Anyway, because they knew that people would have a lot of nerve about their growing friendship, they decided to meet in secret or in the forge whenever Astrid needed her axe sharpened so that they could chat. All the while, Hiccup's feelings for her had grown.

As the Haddock boy remembered what happened that afternoon, a grimace came on his face.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Hiccup was waiting for Astrid near the forge. He tapped his foot, wondering where she could be._

 _"She usually comes around this time." He said to himself. He had managed to send Ragnar and Cosette back home for dinner, saying that he could close up the forge._

 _Soon, Astrid had arrived. She seemed to be glowing as her soft smile grew on her face. Hiccup wondered what she could be so happy about._

 _"What's gotten you so giddy?" He asked her with a teasing smile, eager to hear what his secret friend had to say._

 _Immediately after he had said that, Astrid's smile disappeared and she seemed to be really nervous, holding her hands behind her back and shuffling one foot. Hiccup was confused about her sudden change of emotion._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked her._

 _Call him crazy, or it was probably just the sunlight was setting on her, but Astrid's face seemed to turn a soft red as she looked up at Hiccup._

 _"Can you come with me?" She asked him. "I want you to meet some people."_

 _Hiccup was still a little confused, but complied as he followed her away from the forge._

 _In a matter of minutes, Hiccup saw that they had arrived at Astrid's place. "Uh, Astrid? What are we doing here?"_

 _Astrid rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry, Hiccup." She said. "I was about to leave my house to meet you, but my parents caught me. They said I wouldn't leave the house until they knew why. Again, I'm sorry, but I had to tell them that I was... meeting a boy."_

 _Hiccup's eyes widened. "You mean, me?" He asked. His answer was a nod._

 _Astrid knocked on the door, and sure enough, her father answered. Asmund Hofferson was surprised to see his daughter with the poor excuse of a Chief's son with her._

 _"Is he who you were telling me and your mother about, Astrid?" He asked. Hiccup flinched when he heard the harsh tone on how he was pointed out._

 _"Yes, Dad." Astrid answered, sounding so confident._

 _Then, her mother appeared. She too was surprised to see Hiccup with her daughter, but then a smile came on her face. Alva Hofferson was always a little nicer to Hiccup while he was growing up, yet he didn't feel like returning her smile. He was more focused on Asmund's reaction._

 _"I'm very disappointed in you, young lady." He said to Astrid, making her eyes widen in shock._

 _That was enough for Hiccup though, and he turned around and dashed off into the forest, ignoring Astrid's calls._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Hiccup grabbed a rock and slammed it into the water, rippling his reflection into blurs. That was less than an hour ago. As he stepped away from the pond and sat on a nearby rock, he hugged his arms and began lamenting on why he was so different in his mind.

Meanwhile, Astrid was searching all over the forest for Hiccup. Her plan had went so wrong. She was really hoping that her mother would talk some sense into her father about him. If only he would bother to get to know him, like she did. She learned that Hiccup Haddock was really smart, inventive, loyal, stubborn, sarcastic, in some ways artistic, and actually, with a little more training, he could be a fine warrior. He certainly has potential, and now he can swing an axe, he can use a mace, and he was pretty skilled with a sword. Also, he was pretty caring.

She still regretted all that she had done when they were kids; ignoring him and not helping him when Snotlout and the twins would treat him and his friends like dirt. But after that dragon raid, she saw that Hiccup was studying the dragons that she and the others were fighting as they trained. When she actually had the gall to try and talk to him, she quickly realized that there was so much more to the awkward son of the Chief.

Soon, they had become friends, but decided to keep it secret because Hiccup thought it would be bad for the both of them if they were seen interacting in a friendly manner. But as the years went by, Astrid felt a growing feeling of warmth whenever she thought of him, and it had only gotten stronger. Right now, as she was searching for him, she recalled what happened after Hiccup ran off from her parents' place.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Astrid had called for Hiccup to stop, yet the Haddock boy had already sprinted off into the woods. She whirled around to face her father with a glare. "How can you say that to him?" She asked._

 _"You know that boy is causing enough trouble as it is." Asmund said. "Though he had stopped ruining attacks, that doesn't make him any better."_

 _"And who is better?" Astrid demanded. "Snotlout?"_

 _"Of course not." Asmund answered._

 _"You don't even bother to get to know him, Dad." Astrid said, her temper flaring. "Yeah, maybe he was a trouble magnet, but he was never a bad person. In fact, I think he's one of the best guys here on this island. Maybe even in the whole Archipelago."_

 _"Just because he is the Chief's son doesn't change what he has done, Astrid." Her father said._

 _"Asmund!" Alva scolded her husband._

 _"I don't like him because he is the heir." Astrid said. "I like him for who he is. The sooner you see that, the sooner everyone's lives will be better." With that, Astrid stormed off and headed into the forest to find Hiccup._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

After she had recalled that moment, Astrid realized something. It then made everything clear. Why she would get butterflies in her stomach whenever Hiccup got into her head, why she felt like smiling every time she would see him or hear his name.

She was in love. She was in love with Hiccup Haddock. If she would travel back in time and told her 15-year-old self this revelation, her younger self would probably chase her with an axe. But now, it all made sense. And she was happy with this newly discovered fact.

Just then, she saw that there was a large cove down in the ground in front of her. If she hadn't stopped when the realization hit her, she probably would've fallen in. There, sitting on a rock near the edge of a small pond, was the boy who had stolen her heart.

"Hiccup!" She called.

Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid above, sliding down into the cove. He got off the rock and stood right where he was as she landed on the ground and headed over to him.

"Hiccup, I am so sorry." She said. A hurt look came on his face as he tried to walk past her and towards the edge of the cove. Astrid grabbed his arm. "Please, Hiccup. Look at me." She pleaded. He still didn't turn to her as he gently pulled his arm away from her.

"I don't care what my parents say. Or what anyone else thinks." She said, trying again. Hiccup still didn't look at her as he once again started towards the rock walls of the cove.

Not knowing why or how she got the idea, but Astrid had a feeling that this might be the only way for him to listen. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

 ** _Astrid_** _: You know I want you._

Hiccup stopped in his tracks, and though he still wasn't facing Astrid, he had a look of surprise in his eyes. Seeing that whatever she was doing was working, Astrid continued.

 _It's not a secret I try to hide._  
 _I know you want me,_  
 _So don't keep saying our hands are tied._

Slowly, Astrid began walking slowly towards Hiccup, still singing. When she would get close, he tried to move further away, yet she persisted.

 _You claim it's not in the cards,_  
 _And fate is pulling you miles away_  
 _And out of reach from me._

 _But you're here in my heart,_  
 _So who can stop me if I decide_  
 _That you're my destiny._

 _What if we rewrite the stars?_  
 _Say you were made to be mine._  
 _Nothing could keep us apart._  
 _You'd be the one I was meant to find._

 _It's up to you, and it's up to me._  
 _No one can say what we get to be._

Finally, she had reached Hiccup, turned him around to face her and took his hands. His palms were slightly calloused from all the years working in the forge, yet they were ever so gentle and warm.

 _So why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
 _Maybe the world can be ours tonight._

Hiccup removed his hands and quickly scaled up the rock wall of the cove. No matter how many times she would see it, Astrid was impressed with his skills of endurance, grace and dexterity. Once he had reached the top, Hiccup looked down at Astrid, the moon shining behind, shadowing his figure as he began to sing as well.

 ** _Hiccup_** _: You think it's easy?_  
 _You think I don't wanna run to you?_  
 _But there are mountains_  
 _And there are doors that we can't walk through._

Hiccup then slid back down into the cove, slowly stopping on a couple of ledges, but this time, when he was sliding down to the ground, he had grabbed a nearby vine that was growing along the wall from a tree that slightly hovered over the cove and was now swinging around in a circle in the air. Once in a while, he would get lower, almost to where Astrid could reach out and grab, but he would swing out of the way.

 _I know you're wondering why_  
 _Because we are able to be_  
 _Just you and me within these walls._

 _But when we go outside,_  
 _You're gonna wake up and see that_  
 _It was hopeless after all._

 _No one can rewrite the stars._  
 _How can you say you'll be mine?_  
 _Everything keeps us apart,_  
 _And I'm not the one you were meant to find._

 _It's not up to you, it's not up to me_  
 _When everyone tells us what we can be._  
 _How can we rewrite the stars,_  
 _Say that the world can be ours tonight?_

Now, when Hiccup was low enough, Astrid jumped up and wrapped her arms around his back, joining him in the air. When the two of them faced each other, it was the first time that night when Hiccup smiled, making Astrid return it as they swung around while singing.

 ** _Both_** _: All I want is to fly with you._  
 _All I want is to fall with you._  
 _So just give me all of you._

Astrid jumped down and landed on her feet on the ground. She saw another vine dangling down into the cove that was parallel to Hiccup's, and she grabbed it. After gaining enough speed, she jumped into the air, swinging opposite to Hiccup as their vines began to intertwine.

 ** _Hiccup_** _: It feels impossible. ( **Astrid** : It's not impossible.)_  
 _Is it impossible?_

 ** _Both_** _: Say that it's possible!_

When their vines couldn't twist anymore, the two young Vikings were so close that they could feel the other's breath on their faces with their bodies pressing almost too close together. Then, their vines quickly untangled and they were both on opposite sides of the cove. Once Astrid was nearing the ground, she jumped off her vine and landed, watching Hiccup soar above her, smiling down at her.

 _How do we rewrite the stars?_  
 _Say you were made to be mine._  
 _Nothing can keep us apart_  
 _'Cause you are the one I was meant to find._

Astrid quickly scaled up one of the larger boulders in the cove, watching Hiccup's speed and position.

 _It's up to you, and it's up to me._  
 _No one can say what we get to be._

Once he was close enough, Astrid jumped off and joined Hiccup in swinging on one vine, with one of her legs wrapped around his waist, one of her arms around his shoulders, and her spare hand grabbing his hand that was gripping the vine. One of Hiccup's arms took hold around her own waist.

 _Why don't we rewrite the stars,_  
 _Changing the world to be ours?_

Slowly, the two of them began to slow down as they got down to the ground. Hiccup let go of the vine and they both dropped down. They were both breathless, with Hiccup's hands on Astrid's waist, and Astrid's own hands on his chest. They both were staring into each other's eyes, feeling the other's warm breath on their faces again. Sapphire blue became lost in emerald green and vice versa.

 ** _Hiccup_** _: You know I want you._  
 _It's not a secret I try to hide._

Astrid felt her heart slightly leap at the proclamation. But then, it deflated with his next words.

 _But I can't have you._  
 _We're bound to break and my hands are tied._

With a heavy heart, Hiccup slowly removed his hands from Astrid's waist, stepped away from her and started out of the cove, leaving the blonde shield maiden alone in the cove with a broken heart and tears streaming down her cheeks. Yet, Astrid knew that they were meant to be together, one way or another.

* * *

 **A/N: *sniffs* I think I almost cried while writing this. If anyone of you are crying, here's some tissues. *hands a box of tissues around* Who doesn't love hearing "Rewrite the Stars" from** _ **The Greatest Showman**_ **. But as much as I love this beautiful romantic song, I don't own it in any way.**

 **And fine! I discovered that there was a Hiccstrid Week somewhere in June. I can't wait that long with this one-shot pounding in my head. Every time I hear this song, I think of this, when I'm not thinking of my other OTPs or my own love life (which I will NOT go into detail).**

 **Also, when I was watching the episode "Darkest Night" for the fifth time, when the scene came to Astrid hugging Hiccup, it got me wondering. Why would she just go up to him and hug him if all that time, something didn't happen. She would've still given him the cold shoulder unless something had happened between them. With that thought and this song, this one-shot came to be.**

 **One more thing. Like I have said before, updates on any of my stories will be really slow because of my tablet out of commission. And there is a big chance that unfortunately, all of my work will be gone. Luckily, I'll have some work on my Google Drive, yet I can't get on it a lot because of limited access at home and at school. So yeah, my lack of writing stuff is really getting on my nerves.**

 **So until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	22. You Just Can't Win

Dragon Music Tales

You Just Can't Win

* * *

 **Summary: During the battle with the Outcasts, Ragnar and Alvin are fighting, though the Iverson boy is no longer set on getting revenge. He only wishes that the others would pick up the pace.**

* * *

Ragnar kept on deflecting Alvin's sword blows with his own blade, sweat dripping down his brow. He was fighting against an expert swordsman, of course he would be feeling a little worn out by now.

He shook those thoughts away. He can't slip up now. His friends are fighting from above, and he knew that Fossil would not show up unless he gave him the signal. And he won't give it yet. Not until he knew that he had the upper hand.

"Ye are good with a blade, lad." Alvin said. "But you're not strong enough."

"I'm stronger than you think." Ragnar retorted back.

The Chief of the Outcasts only smirked at the teenage boy's claim before starting to sing.

 _ **Alvin** : You're way out of your league._  
 _You've more than met your match._

The Iverson boy just swiped at Alvin's leg, making him dodge it, but lose his footing. Ragnar took that opportunity to knock him down with a kick.

 _ **Ragnar** : Guess you're slowing down, old man._  
 _Can't hit what you can't catch._

The older man growled when he saw the younger boy smile cockily at him, twirling his sword around until he placed it over his shoulder. He got back on his feet and held out his sword.

 _ **Alvin** : Soon, the whole world will know_  
 _The genius of my plan._

The Iverson boy, the son of his hated enemy, held out his own sword.

 _ **Ragnar** : My friends and I will stop you,_  
 _Any way we can._

The two then began to fight again, their blades meeting each other each time.

 _ **Alvin** : You're such a goody two-shoes._  
 _It's more for being bad._

 _ **Ragnar** : No one's gonna side with you._  
 _You're stark-raving mad!_

 _ **Alvin** : Oh, yeah? Look at your ma and pop. _

Ragnar felt rage bubbling in his chest at the Outcast Chief mentioning his deceased parents, but this time, he didn't let his anger blind him. This time, he used it as fuel to keep on fighting.

 _ **Ragnar** : That's all in the past!_

Alvin however, passed off the teenager's aggression and just kept on deflecting his swings. Soon, he had him held back at sword point. From close up, he could see that he had inherited his mother's blue eyes that would be either as cold as ice or as bright as the sky. Now, they were like blue glowing balls of fire, fueled by determination. Just like when he would spar against Thora, or even his father, Sigfried.

 _ **Alvin** : Listen to me, little boy._  
 _Nice guys finish last!_

He managed to push Ragnar away with his sword, but the teenage boy managed to twirl around on his feet to keep himself balanced. The teen boy gripped his sword tighter as they both glared at each other.

 _ **Both** : Oh, no._

 _ **Ragnar** : You just can't win._

 _ **Alvin** : You're not that strong._

 _ **Ragnar** : Time to pay for your sin._

He then tried attacking him again, and both of them were neck and neck for about the third time.

 _ **Alvin** : You got it all wrong._  
 _You just can't win._

 _ **Ragnar** : I'm gonna shut you down._

 _ **Alvin** : Your chances are slim._

 _ **Ragnar** : No more fooling around!_

 _ **Both** : Let the battle begin!_  
 _You just can't win!_

Finally, Alvin had tossed Ragnar's sword away from his grip, leaving him defenseless. Then he quickly grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, holding him tight and with his own sword near his neck. Ragnar began struggling to break free.

"You struggle, and you join your parents in Valhalla." Alvin threatened, slightly pressing the sword blade to his neck. Ragnar stopped squirming, and stood still in Alvin's grip, knowing that his life was on the line.

Alvin then guided him onto the Outcast ship. "Welcome aboard, Ragnar." He sneered, keeping his sword near the teen's neck.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! I just thought I could upload this little one-shot before 2019 starts. This was like a little extra scene for the "Alvin and the Outcasts" chapter in "My Version of Riders of Berk." If you haven't read it yet, I would recommend that you do so that you understand this better.**

 **The song I used is called "You Just Can't Win" from _Pokémon: Live!_. I liked the song when I first heard it, and I thought this could work with Ragnar and Alvin. There's a video with the song, but with Hiccup and Alvin. Go check it out when you can. As usual, I don't own it in any way. **

**Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated. If you wish to send a request, please leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Happy New Year again to all! Got to fly! ;)**


	23. I'm Gonna Love You

Dragon Music Tales

I'm Gonna Love You

* * *

 **Summary: Astrid tries to work up the nerves to tell Hiccup that she loves him, even though he already knows that she does. Cosette tries to help her by letting her sing a song, and the result is so sickeningly sick. Post-RttE.**

 **SPOILERS FOR AN UNPUBLISHED STORY!**

* * *

The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon as the strangest lovebirds ever, Dagur and Mala, left on top of Sleuther. The Riders watched them off until they vanished, and then they started to get ready for bed. The day was long and dramatic.

Astrid glanced over at her boyfriend Hiccup, who was heading over to his hut. She felt her cheeks turning red and hot, remembering the kiss they had shared a few minutes earlier. Her lips were still tingling from the love and passion he had given here, along with him saying those three words that made her world seem a little brighter.

 _"I love you, Astrid Hofferson, with everything I have, and I always will."_

How she wished that she could've told him that she loved him too, but instead, she had chickened out and said that she knew he did. She sighed heavily, the desired words weighing on her tongue as she heard Hiccup closing the door to his hut.

"Everything okay, Astrid?" The blonde shield maiden turned to the other side of her and saw Cosette beside her. She sighed.

"You were right, Sette." She said. "About earlier. I was just being silly."

Cosette smiled. "Hey, it's kind of a female instinct to wish for some special attention from a significant other." She assured her. "And besides, everyone's relationship is different. Dagur and Mala definitely have some sort of star-crossed love, which is strange for both of them." Both young women giggled at that. "And Ragnar and I have this really strong bond, because we have been friends since we were five years old, and it only grew stronger as we grew older."

She then placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You and Hiccup have something special too." She added. "Just because you two don't really spend much time together doesn't mean that Hiccup doesn't think of you often. You both have responsibilities, but at least you do make some time for each other. That's what really matters."

Astrid smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Cosette." She said, before turning back over to Hiccup's hut. Then those three words began pounding in her head, begging her to say them. "Why can't I say it to him?"

"Say what?" Cosette asked, but then the realization hit her. "Oh. Well, we all know that you both love each other."

"Yeah, but..." Astrid trailed off, before sighing. "I just want him to know it from me. I had a chance earlier, but I didn't say it. How can I say it to him?"

Cosette tapped a finger against her chin in thought. Then, she snapped her fingers. "I think I've got an idea." She said, a sly grin appearing on her face. "Come on." She grabbed Astrid's hand and pulled her behind her.

* * *

Seconds later, they were in the Arena, both of them sitting on barrels. Cosette handed a piece of parchment to Astrid as she got her lute from behind her barrel.

"You want me to sing to him?" Astrid asked, wanting to sound indifferent, but she felt like she was panicking inside.

"Well, you don't have to." Cosette assured her. "I just thought that after you sing it, it might give you an idea on how you can tell Hiccup." She explained. "Or at least have the courage to do so."

Astrid wanted to plant her face against the parchment in her hand. She was a Hofferson, a fearless Hofferson! She wasn't afraid to go into battle, or even die in it! But here she was, getting extremely nervous to tell her boyfriend that she loves him.

"Chill, Astrid." Cosette continued to reassure. "No one's gonna hear you. It will be just between the two of us."

She tuned up her lute and strummed it, making sure it sounded right. She then looked over at her friend. "It will be alright. Just listen for the cue, and then sing from your heart."

As much as that sounded cheesy, Astrid only nodded mutely. Cosette then began playing the music, her fingers strumming the strings of her lute. The music felt so loving and beautiful, Astrid felt much more at peace. Then, she took a deep breath and began singing the lyrics Cosette gave her.

 _ **Astrid** : Angel in disguise,_  
 _Stories in his eyes._  
 _Love for every true heart that it sees._

As she sang, Astrid couldn't help but feel like this song was written especially for her and Hiccup. Her boyfriend is like an angel, though sometimes he doesn't act like it, or doesn't think he is. His eyes tell her many things, proving that he was more an open book than he thinks. And despite the problems with Snotlout and the twins, he tries his best to be a friend to them all.

 _Was it just a lucky day_  
 _That it turned and looked my way?_  
 _Or is it Valhalla before my very eyes?_

 _He showed me all new things,_  
 _The shimmer of moonbeams._  
 _I was blind, but now he's helped me see._

Her mind went back to when they took that first magical flight on Toothless. He was trying to show her that dragons aren't the vicious beasts she had believed, and he was right. And the way he looked when he was in the clouds. He was truly happy, like he had finally found a place for himself. She'll never forget that small smile on his face, and it seemed to make the colors of the night seem brighter.

 _I was lost, but now I'm found._  
 _His happiness surrounds,_  
 _And now I find that my dreams can come true._

Astrid then felt her heart swelling with such a warm and passionate feeling that her voice projected louder, and the music provided by Cosette seemed louder as well.

 _'Cause I'm gonna love you_  
 _For the rest of my life._  
 _I'm holding you safe here_  
 _In this heart of mine._

 _I can't live without you_  
 _'Cause my soul would die._  
 _You know I'm telling the truth,_  
 _I'll spend the rest of my life loving you._

The music became softer as Astrid continued to sing, recalling so many memories of her and Hiccup, and of how far they came to get where they are now, both in the world, and in their relationship.

 _It didn't start this way._  
 _It happened just one day._  
 _You smiled at me, and I saw you differently._

A small pang of guilt hit her as she remembered how she barely acknowledged him when they were younger, all because of her stupid pride, his misfit reputation and her grudge against Cosette. But when he showed her who he really is; not a normal Viking, but a Dragon Rider, she saw that he was destined to help their people by seeing dragons, and him, differently.

 _Now I'm a tremble just to be_  
 _A part of you as we_  
 _Begin a life that's sure to never end._

The power of the music swelled up again as Astrid finished the song, feeling like she was on air with all those thoughts of Hiccup swirling in her head.

 _'Cause I'm gonna love you_  
 _For the rest of my life._  
 _I'm holding you safe here_  
 _In this heart of mine._

 _I can't live without you_  
 _'Cause my soul would die._  
 _You know I'm telling the truth,_  
 _I'll spend the rest of my life loving you._

 _The rest of my life, babe._  
 _Loving you._

Cosette stopped playing once the song was over. Both friends smiled at each other. But then, there was the sound of steps coming over to them, steps that sounded familiarly uneven.

"Astrid?" The nasally voice struck a chord in Astrid, and she came face to face with her boyfriend.

"Hiccup." She said, suddenly feeling really shy. "I, uh..."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cosette backing away to the exit, deciding that they needed to be alone for a moment. Well, there was no turning back now. Hopefully, she didn't just dig her own grave.

"Was that you singing?" Hiccup asked her, his eyes widened in...amazement?

Astrid just nodded. "Well, I wanted to tell you earlier, but my stupid brain didn't know how." She explained. "Cosette thought that one of her songs could give me some ideas."

"Tell me what?" Hiccup asked, but then his eyes got that spark of realization in them. "Oh, I see." He said. His cheeks were slightly turning red in the moonlight as he rubbed the back of his head. But then, he smiled softly at his girlfriend. "You didn't have to go through that much just to tell me something I already know."

Astrid smiled. "I know." She said, but then stepped closer to him. "But I wanted to. You're worth it all, and so much more."

Hiccup placed his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer. "I'm flattered you think so. And know that I would do the same for you."

Astrid blushed pink at his words, and then hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned the hug, his arms still around her waist.

Soon, they broke the hug, but they were still in each other's arms. Finally, Astrid opened her mouth and said those three special words.

"I love you, Hiccup Haddock, with everything I have. And I always will."

Hiccup gently placed one hand on her cheek, slowly inching towards her face. "I know you do." He quoted her previous words from earlier, and then captured her lips with his.

Watching from outside the Arena, Cosette was watching the cute scene with her boyfriend Ragnar beside her. She learned into him, his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Was it worth it?" She asked him. "Getting Hiccup out of his hut while he was working on a new invention to hear her?"

Ragnar chuckled. "Well, never make me do it again, because we both know that it's almost impossible. But it was worth it." He tightened his grip on his girlfriend. "I would do anything for you, you know that?"

Cosette smiled lovingly at him. "I know." She said simply. And then, they just continued watching the loving scene between their best friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there, guys! I just wanted to post something for Valentine's Day. And I worked on it since yesterday. Not too bad, if I do say so myself.**

 **The song I used is "I'm Gonna Love You" from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2_. I know, the movie wasn't that good, but I thought it was pretty cute. And the song was one of the most beautiful and romantic songs ever. I thought it fitted Hiccstrid really well. However, I don't own the song in any way. **

**Well, until the next one-shot, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think, or if you want to make a request, please leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day! Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
